Muv Luv Alternative - A Future Changing Encounter
by ultimatemk
Summary: Shirogane Takeru goes through another loop after he can't accept the reality of losing all his squad mates and the person he loved. Everything seems normal when he first wakes up but as soon as he exits his house he sees something that has not appeared in any of his previous loops. There stands a young man with red hair and red eyes looking at the demolished TSF outside his house.
1. An Unwanted Ending

**Chapter 1 – An Unwanted Ending  
****And An Unwelcomed Beginning**

I stood there looking down upon the lifeless body of a young girl. She was my childhood friend Kagami Sumika. She looked like she was in peace just lying there holding tightly onto the wooden Santa rabbit that I had given her not so long ago. Seeing this only made me feel more depressed. It had been already 5 minutes since I had asked Kasumi to leave me alone with Sumika's lifeless body. I had already cried enough that I couldn't cry any more. I continued to stare at Sumika's body before I looked up and remembered the events that had happened up till this very day. The Combat Skills Evaluation, the coup d'etat, the XM3 Incident, the Sagadoshima Hive campaign, the Yokohoma Base attack and finally the operation that had happened only a moment ago, the Original Hive infiltration.

I looked back down at Sumika's body and remembered Kasumi's words. For the very first time in my life I felt a longing to be a "Casualty Conductor" once more. Sumika probably would think I was an idiot for thinking this way after all; I had suffered greatly because of this cruel fate. I had witnessed Alternative V itself be activated. I remembered seeing the final shuttle leave with Kasumi in it as well as the person I had fallen in love with in that loop. I saw the G-Bombs being dropped and most of the Earth being forever destroyed. I remembered fighting till the very end before I was killed.

This endless cycle was all brought to me because of Sumika. She had lost the me of this world right in front of her eyes and could not accept it. She brought me from that world, my original world, where I had a peaceful life living as a normal student being surrounded by my friends and goofing around with my best friend Mikoto. But then I woke up in this hell bent world. A world where humanity was up against extraterrestrial beings otherwise known as the BETA. In this world I had experienced both happiness and sadness.

"Shirogane-san." I turned to look at the back of the cockpit and saw Kasumi standing there quietly. I knew already that she knew what I was thinking about and how I felt.

We both looked at each other's eyes before I looked back at my childhood friend's dead body. "Hey Kasumi. (What is it Shirogane-san?) Do you think that…..there is a way for me to return back to the beginning even if I am no longer a Causality Conductor?" I then turned to look back at Kasumi and straight into her eyes.

Kasumi's eyes had widened a bit though it wouldn't have been noticeable for most people but to me who has known Kasumi for god knows how many loops could easily tell. "Shirogane-san…..I don't know. (I see.) Sumika-san was the one who made you a Casualty Conductor then there is a very low chance that you would return to the very start. It doesn't matter now though. (W-What do you mean?). Both worlds are already back to normal so you will soon be returning back to your world."

I would look at Kasumi and sighed. "I see. I guess that was pretty obvious." I then looked at Kasumi in the eyes with a serious face. "Hey Kasumi. If there was a chance that I could return to the very start then I would take it for sure. (Shirogane-san.) I can't accept the way that this loop ended. Sure the Original Hive is gone and this could be the first step into a new path for humanity against the BETA. But I really just can't accept the fact that Meiya, Ayamine, Tama, Mikoto, Class Rep, Marimo-chan and all those people I met in Valkyrie Squadron were killed in such a manner. There had to be a way that I could have saved them all." I wondered if this was survivor's guilt. It probably was and it felt terrible.

Kasumi would place her hand on my shoulder. "Shirogane-san. There is no need for you to cause yourself anymore suffering. You have already suffered more than enough as is. I'm sure that no one would want to see you cause yourself anymore suffering than you already have felt. You can finally return to the world that you belong to. You can return to that peaceful world that you longed to return to. (I-I know that.) Then please. Just return back. We can deal with the future of this world ourselves. You have already done more than enough."

I sighed and smiled at Kasumi. "Kasumi." I was well aware of what Kasumi was telling me. She was telling me to go back because it was what everyone would have wanted me to do. I knew that they wanted me to live a happy life even if I would end up losing my connection to them. That was just how much they cared about me. Yet even if I knew that…I just couldn't leave now. I bet that would make me seem like a stubborn kid playing a video game and finishing it only to get the Bad Ending. "Kasumi. I have been to many loops already. In each of those loops I had forgotten. I had forgotten about what had happened in the previous loops and all I remembered was waking up from my original world to this world not knowing that I had gone through this more than I remembered. Then I received this once in a lifetime opportunity. An opportunity I thought I wanted to use originally to stop Alternative V from taking place. Yet here I am. I did complete my goal and have destroyed the Original Hive but at what cost…..the lives of all my squad mates and many more people who I did not know. Now all I can think about….is finding a way that I can both complete my goal as well as make it so that none of my friends would end up being killed. Sumika imprisoned me in this prison. Now I will gladly make it my own prison until I complete my goal. (Shirogane-san…..why?) Because it is something only I can do. With great power comes great responsibility. I remember that quote from a movie I watched in my original world. I have the power and now I must take responsibility in it. I will go through as many loops as needed in order to change the future. I will not let any of my squad mates….no my friend die and I will never let Alternative V succeed. I will find a way! Yeah…..I will find a way."

I looked at Kasumi and saw that she was focusing on me intensely. I knew already that she was probably reading my mind. I knew that she could see my determination to do this all over again as many times as needed. I would shoulder a burden that will grow larger the more loops I went through….the more loops in which I have failed. Maybe this would last for all eternity but truthfully I did not really care. I would do this over and over again until I finally find the ending that I wanted in this screwed up world. I will make sure that I will both annihilate the BETA and make sure that every single one of these people who were important to me would survive to see the bright future. I really don't care if everyone grows to hate me but I will find…..no I will create a future where everyone can be happy. Yeah….this is what I truly wished for. The thing I wished for the most is a bright future in this dark and shady world.

Kasumi would look at me and nod her small head. "I understand Shirogane-san." I could hear outside the thousands of cheers awaiting me outside. All of them were awaiting the eishi who gave hope to humanity at the cost of losing all those who were truly important to him. "Is there any way that I could help you with?"

I would think for a bit but nothing would come into mind. Suddenly a flash of my memories from my past loops would appear before me. I then realized something that needed to be done before my next loop that is if I had a next loop. "Hey Kasumi. (Yeah Shirogane-san?) This may be difficult for you to do and truthfully it will most likely hurt you very much but (No matter what it is I'll do it Shirogane-san.) I would be stunned by this but then I smiled and then laughed a bit. "Well then. What I want you to do are to place all my memories of this loop and all my previous loops into my head. I want to remember everything that has happened to me throughout the countless loops that I may have done. Put all my sad memories, my happy memories, my painful memories and all the rest for those memories are what have made me into the person that I am today."

Kasumi would look at me and tilted her head. "So you want me…..to place all those memories of your into your head? (Yes.) Would you like me to place the formula into your head as well? (I would be very grateful if you would.) Very well then Shirogane-san. I'll also give you a small little gift to go with it but that will be a surprise." Kasumi gave a small smile. "Now Shirogane-san please lie down. (Why?) So that I may do what you asked me to do, of course. (Oh alright then.)"

I then lied down on the floor of the cockpit and closed my eyes even though Kasumi didn't tell me to close my eyes. "(Are you ready Shirogane-san?) Yes I am Kasumi." I then felt a great pain in my head as I saw my memories appear one after another. I remembered waking up into this world and thinking it was all just a dream. I remembered how amazed I was when I first saw a TSF next to my house which had crushed Sumika's house. I remembered how difficult it was to do all my training to be an Eishi and how I was just a burden to everyone especially in the Combat Skills Evaluation where I had caused us to lose so much time because of being bitten by a stupid snake. I remembered the HSST incident and Mount Tengan's eruption. I finally remembered the final shuttle leaving as I was forced to say good-bye to the very person that I had fallen in love with as they went on the final shuttle and sometimes when we all stayed behind. I remembered the G-Bombs destroying the world shortly after the colony ships left and the last moments of my life in that loop.

The next thing I remembered was my time in my original world. That peaceful world with no BETA yet where there was war happening outside of where I was but even so I was still living a very peaceful life. I saw everything about my relationships with all the girls that I've been close to in that world. Those were really fun times. I couldn't help but smile at these fun and happy memories. The one thing though that shocked me was the fact that even in my original world I seemingly have been looping over and over again. I didn't know how or why but it didn't matter. What was in the past was in the past. What I needed to create was a new future for everyone.

Soon after I started to remember thousands of symbols, formulas, equations and other things that were most likely Yuuko-senseis 100 page formula. I probably would have no clue on what each meant so in the end I'd have to write them down and show it to Yuuko-sensei on my next loop. She'd definitely understand it. It then all stopped. All the memories would stop flowing in and my head would stop hurting. Well that was not entirely true since it still ached a bit but it was not enough to distract me.

I opened my eyes and saw Kasumi looking at me waiting for me to say something. I sat up and smiled at Kasumi. "Thank you Kasumi. (Your welcome Shirogane-san.) I guess there is only one thing left to do. " I took out my medical kit and took out some triazolam. I remembered having to make a decision on whether to give it to her Highness or not. In the end I did not do so. I smiled at Kasumi as I took the triazolam.

Kasumi looked at me with a small smile. "Hey Shirogane-san you know….. (You know?) I don't know….whether this is…..my feelings… or Sumika-sans….but….I did love you. (Eh.)…(I see.)….(Thank you Kasumi.)….see you Shirogane-san. (Yeah see you.)." A small tear dropped from her eyes.

Everything began to darken. I could feel myself drifting off. My eyes closed and then everything turned black. Sumika if you can hear me. Please listen to this selfish request of mine. Please. Send me back in time once more so I can make things right.

_October 22__nd_ - **Shirogane Takeru's Room**

I opened my eyes to find a familiar sight. It was a very familiar sight. What I saw was my old room. It was the room that I had slept in for my whole life while I was in my original world. I looked out of the window and immediately saw the thing that I was hoping to see. It was a broken down TSF. If I remembered correctly it was probably a 1st Generation Gekishin or possibly and F-4 Phantom. I wasn't really sure but it didn't really matter. I jumped out of my bed and then put my Hakuryou Uniform on and packed up some things since this room was going to be demolished when I exit. I picked up my Game Guy and some games as well as some comics which I may feel like reading when I'm bored. I then noticed a few packs of instant noodles. I felt like it would be a waste to leave it here to disappear. I'm sure I could bring it into my room to use as a midnight snack. I then placed them all into my duffel bag. I picked up my duffel bag and walked outside my house.

I turned to the right to look at the demolished TSF and my eyes widened. What I saw in front of me was something that I did not expect. This had not happened in any of my previous loops before but why did it have to happen now when I have just gained a new resolve. In front of me standing there staring at the broken TSF was a young man who should be around my age wearing a Hakuryou Uniform just like me. He had red hair which reached up to his ears. He seemed to be holding a sword sheathed into its scabbard. It looked really expensive. He seemed to be staring intently at the TSF. I rubbed my eyes hoping that this was all just an illusion but when I opened my eyes the person was still there. I wondered who it was and I took a step closer. The young man would move when I stepped forward and his head turned to look at mine. His red eyes staring straight into my eyes.

**Author Notes:**** Well this is my first fanon and I might as well do it on Muv Luv which is a Visual Novel I really enjoyed. Hopefully it will be enjoyed by many people but if not…..well doesn't matter. I'll just finish it till the very end. Well I'm going to have a non-canon person appear in this story so if you don't like stuff like that then you'd better not read on. Also apologies in advance if I don't get their personalities right. If I mistook their personalities feel free to inform me**


	2. A New Beginning

**Chapter 2 – A New Beginning  
****And A New Ally**

_October 22__nd_ – **Outside Of Shirogane's House**

_**Unknown Red Haired Man's POV**_

I stared at the unknown robot wondering what it was. I had never seen anything like it before or so I thought. As I stared at it I wondered where I was. This place felt familiar but I couldn't recall why it felt so familiar. Now that I thought about it I didn't even know who I was. I continued to stare at the unknown robot before my head began to hurt slightly. I placed my right hand on my head and I heard a females voice speaking in my head.

"_The Tactical Surface Fighter. F-4 Phantom. A 1__st__ Generation TSF and the TSF that all modern TSF's descended from"_.

Tactical Surface Fighter? F-4 Phantom? Was that what this thing was called? I had no clue at all but it strangely enough just sounded right. I wondered who it was that was saying stuff in my head. Actually more so it was troubling since I didn't remember anything from my past.

After a while I realized that I was holding something in my hand. I raised my left arm and then noticed an expensive looking sword in my hand. I unsheathed it from its scabbard and looked at it carefully. It looked really expensive and the blade itself felt like it was created specifically for use in actual combat rather than just as something to place in your room. I sheathed it back into its scabbard and then turned to look back at the TSF. I wondered why it was so broken up and unusable again.

Suddenly I heard a footstep coming from my left. I turned my head and looked at the direction of the footstep. There in front of me was a young man with brown hair and brown eyes though his eyes seemed to heave a kind of sorrow and despair that I couldn't understand though his look was that of a person who was completely shocked. I stared at him for a while. "Who are you?".

_**Shirogane Takeru's POV**_

The red haired person seemed to be a foreigner. He didn't look at all like a Japanese person. He probably was from another country but what was he doing here? I could tell from his eyes that he was just as confused as I was but probably in a different manner. He asked me to introduce myself. It was a normal reaction since we don't know who each other are.

I waved my hand at him. "Oh I'm Shirogane Takeru. (Shirogane Takeru?) Yeah. That's me. How about you? What is your name?"

I waited for an answer from him but what I saw instead was the young man suddenly holding his head. I walked closer to him kind of worried considering the fact that he suddenly just held his head and looked like he was in pain from me asking such a simple question.

"Hey are you alright? (I….I'm fine.) You sure you don't look fine? (Yeah….It's nothing.) So what is your name? (I….I don't know. I don't remember anything about my past at all. Everything is just blank. I just remember being in front of this F-4 Phantom.) Wait if you don't remember anything at all, then how did you know it was an F-4 Phantom? (I…..I don't know. I just heard a voice in my head saying that it was one.) I see."

I placed my hand on my chin as the young man shook his head and stood up straight. I was even more curious than before as to whom this person was. He had amnesia and he was hearing a voice in his head seemingly saying things that were most likely his past knowledge in the same way that I would see flashbacks of my past loops, my past memories, during my last loop. Maybe, just maybe he could be a Casualty Conductor much like I was. That could be a possibility that I definitely couldn't cross off. For now I probably should take him with me even if it would end up messing up with what I remember from my previous loop. It would be much better to keep this person close to make sure that he doesn't mess up my memories too much.

I gave a fake smile to him. "It's not safe to stay out here in this demolished town you know. I was just about to go to a safer place before I noticed you. I think it's best for you to come with me? (Ummm….I'll take you up on that offer.) Okay well then lets go then." I began to walk in the direction of Yokohoma Base and after a while looked back to see the young boy following me.

**Path To Yokohoma Base**

_**Shirogane Takeru's POV**_

With the strange man following close behind me we walked through the streets of the ruins which once was the town that I had lived in when I was in my original world. Seeing all the familiar sights now in ruins made me remember all the good times in that peaceful world. A short while after we reached the hill with the cherry blossom trees which led up to Hakuryou or in this world Yokohoma Base. These cherry blossoms trees were where a plaque had been placed in dedication to Marimo-chan and the passed away members of Captain Isumi's Valkyries. I walked over to the specific cherry blossom tree which had the plaque in my previous loop and saw that it was not there. I suspected much because of the fact that none of them were dead. I kneeled down and paid respect to everyone from my previous loop that had passed away. I didn't want to have any more distractions. I'll make sure that this time no one that is important to me will ever die.

"(Hey are you alright?) ….Huh". I turned around and saw the young man with his head tilted to the side. Crap I forgot about him. I guess I was too distracted by the familiar site that I thought that it was just me just like in my previous loops. Why did something like this have to come after I got my resolve to save everyone?

"Yeah I'm fine. This is just a really familiar site for me. (Oh…okay.) Well lets continue on then." The young man nodded and then I turned away from him and began to walk over to the entrance of Yokohoma Base.

_**Unknown Red Haired Man's POV**_

I had followed Shirogane all the way towards a hill with cherry blossom trees. He had gone to one of them and seemed to kneel down to pay respect. I had wondered if he was okay so I asked him if he was. He replied it was so we continued on. This place seemed to be familiar to him. I wonder what his past with this place was. For now I'd better follow him. It was true that it was not a safe to stay in a ruined town. From what I heard from Shirogane there was a place that would probably be much safer so I guess it would only be natural that I followed him. I wonder though what happened to my memory. I doubt that its normal to just open your eyes to see a giant robot right in front of you and no recollection with your past.

I looked up and saw Shirogane continue up the hill. He seemed quite eager to get to wherever it was he was leading me to. It must be a very important place from his past. I sighed wishing that I knew about my past. Eventually we were at the top of the hill and after a bit more of walking we had ended up in front of a large building with a giant antenna on top of it. Why would they have a giant antenna up there.

I heard footsteps and looked in front of me to see Shirogane walking over to two guys with guns. They were probably soldiers. They seemed to be talking to Shirogane. Seeing their guns I made sure to hide my sword out of their sight to make sure they did not notice a dangerous weapon in the hands of an outsider and walked closer. I stopped walking when I could hear their conversation.

The guards noticed me but soon after turned back to Shirogane. "[Guard 1: State your ID number and assigned squad.] (Takeru: …..) [Guard 1: State your ID number and assigned squadron name, and show us a leave permit!]" The dark skinned guard suddenly pointed his gun at Shirogane. I wondered why the heck Shirogane had brought me to this place when it seemed as if outsiders were not welcome.

"[Guard 2: Don't move.] (Takeru: ….I'm not moving.)" The guard who had original been talking to Shirogane pointed his gun at him as well while the other one moved to point his gun at me. "[Guard 1: Silence! Spread your legs and put your arms behind your head. Slowly and with no sudden movements.] [Guard 2: Hurry it up!] (Takeru: Fine.) … [Guard 1: You too.]"

I sighed as I saw Shirogane follow their instructions. I secretly placed the sword on the ground so that it would lean on the back of my leg so that it would still be out of sight. I then followed their instructions and placed my hand behind my head. The dark skinned guard went over to Shirogane and looked at him. "[Guard 2: …..That's strange] [Guard 1: What is it?] [Guard 2: This looks like the right uniform but the material is different and it looks like there was never had an insignia on it.] [Guard 1: Where did you get these clothes?]"

I saw Shirogane move his head and body a bit. The dark skinned guard placed his hand on his shoulder to stop him. "[Guard 1: Don't move!] [Guard 2: Hmmm…..that physique….that posture…you're military?](Takeru: …) [Guard 1: Even if he is he is still suspicious.] [Guard 2: You two are coming with us for now.]" I saw the dark skinned guard punch Shirogane hard in the stomach but he didn't even react to that. The guard just looked at Shirogane before punching him again to no avail.

The man quickly moved back and pointed his gun back at Shirogane. "[Guard 1: Don't resist.] How was he resisting? All he did was stand there and let him punch him. I think your friend was just too weak to hurt him. [Guard 2: What did you say?!] (Takeru: Hey can you leave the talking to me please?) Fine." The guards glared at me before they turned back to Shirogane.

I watched as Shirogane turn away from me. "(Takeru: Anyways. Let me talk to Professor Kouzuki.)" The two guards moved backwards startled by the sudden calling for this Professor Kouzuki. I saw them straighten themselves out quickly.

"[Guard 1: …What?] (Takeru: Professor Kouzuki Yuuko. She should be stationed here. I….we came here to talk to her.) [Guard 2: Professor Kouzuki…?...Why?] (Takeru: We're here to talk to her about something important. Something that only she should hear. So please let me contact her already.)" The guard turned to look at each other.

"[Guard 1: … I'll go ask her about it. Your name?] (Takeru: Shirogane Takeru and XG-70.) [Guard 2: I'm certain that XG-70 is not the name of that kid.] (Takeru: Sorry but unfortunately his name must be kept a secret no matter what so he was given a codename.) [Guard 1: I see. I'll tell her then]." I saw the darker skinned guard whisper something to the other guard. After that the lighter skinned guard went over to the booth in front of the gate.

After a while he returned and looked at Shirogane. He said something to Shirogane but I did not hear what it was that he had said. Suddenly they both pointed their guns at Shirogane. Shirogane looked shocked by their actions. It was as if he didn't think that this was going to happen but unfortunately it did happen.

"(Takeru: What the hell is this!?) [Guard 1: The professor said she didn't know anyone called Shirogane!] [Guard 2: Come with us!] (Takeru: Geh Stop it)" As the darker skinned man touched his shoulder Shirogane suddenly reacted by pushing the man down.

I blinked as I saw him knock the man over with ease. The other guard pointed his gun at the ground and fired a bullet. Shirogane froze and I simply blinked in my place. The other guard quickly got up and pointed his gun back at Shirogane.

"[Guard 1: This is your final chance. Don't move.] (Takeru: Hey I don't want to fight. Just let me talk to Yuuko-sensei already!) [Guard 2: Sensei? Stop complaining and come with us!] (Takeru: No way I'm going to where Yuuko-sensei is right now.) [Guard 2: So you don't mind being shot?]" I could see Shirogane grow tense as he clenched his fists. He then smiled.

"(Takeru: Go right ahead. I'm not afraid to be shot. In the end were all going to be killed by the BETA if we don't do something!) [Guard 1: Silence!]." I noticed the guard punch Shirogane and Shirogane moved backwards.

The other guard came walking towards me. "[Guard 2: Come with me while we deal with this punk.] ….Take this!" I quickly grabbed my sword from its position leaning behind my leg and swung the sword in its scabbard hard at the guard's face. It hit him and he fell backwards by the unexpected hit releasing his grip on his gun causing it to drop on the floor.

I turned to Shirogane. "Why don't you just take that guy out already? (Takeru: Huh?) [Guard 1: What the?!]" I saw Shirogane and the other guard turn towards me after I spoke. Both of them seemed shocked. Shirogane though quickly recovered and faced the guard in front of him and grabbed the guard's arm which was holding the trigger for the gun and then turned to the opposite direction and threw the guard over his shoulder. The guard hit the ground hard before Shirogane quickly stepped on the guards hand holding the gun causing him to release his hold on it.

Shirogane turned to me looking quite pissed. "(Takeru: Seriously! Why the hell would you go and attack the guard!) Well from the looks of it they were going to attack us so I attacked them first. (Takeru: They were just going to send us to the prison block for a while as they confirmed our identities before letting us go.) Really? (Takeru: Yes! Now were probably going to get surrounded by guards and shot.) Oh….sorry. (Takeru: Darn it! It would have gone smoothly if only…..) {What's with all the noise out here?}. I was startled by the voice and Shirogane was as well.

I turned and there standing by the gate was an older woman with violet hair and piercing violet eyes. She had her hand under chin as she looked at the both of us. "(Takeru: Yuuko-sensei!) Huh? {Yuuko: Hmmmm? Sensei? I don't remember ever having any students.}" Shirogane scratched the back of his head when he heard that.

"(Takeru: Well yeah but…) {Yuuko: By the way. Which one of you was codenamed XG-70?} I guess that would be me. {Yuuko: Hmmm. Then you are Shirogane Takeru?} (Takeru: Yeah that's me Yuuko-sensei.) {Yuuko: Tell me. Why shouldn't I call more guards here to bring you to the prison block?} Errr….Shirogane?" I turned to look at Shirogane hoping that he would say something since it was his bluff after all.

"(Takeru: Well for one thing I know all about the Alternative Plans and the XG-70 deal you have going on.) {Yuuko: ….}" She had a small frown on her face as she looked at us before she smiled and placed her hand on her head. {Yuuko: You know what. I remember you and your friend now Shirogane.} [Guard 1: Eh?!]" They looked quite surprised by her sudden revelation.

"{Yuuko: Sorry about that…..it just took me a while to remember them.}" I saw Shirogane stop stepping on the guards hand and move away. The guard stood up and shook his head. The other guard who I had hit with the scabbard of my sword stood up and placed his hand on his head. "[Guard 2: But! ….. They just!] {Yuuko: Why do you think I came here myself? Anyways. Can I take them with me?} [Guard 1: Wait a minute! They just assaulted two guards! They can't just…..] {Yuuko: What is it…..Corporal? You have something to say to me?}" The two guards took a step back and looked at each other. They then sighed.

"[Guard 1: No! Nothing at all.] {Yuuko: Well then follow me.} (Takeru: Okay.) Sure." The woman called Kouzuki Yuuko walked into the base and Shirogane followed. I took a step forward and began to follow them

**Hallway Of Yokohoma Base**

_**Unknown Red Haired Man's POV**_

We walked through the hallway of the base following the Professor. As we walked around I noticed that there were quite a lot of people staring at me as I passed them. I wondered what the reason for that was. Maybe it was the fact that I was holding a sword. It felt kind of weird for everyone to be staring right at me like that. Maybe it was for the best if I just ignored them.

Shirogane looked at me. "(Takeru: Something wrong?) Well. Everyone we pass seems to just stare at me for no reason at all. (Takeru: Well its obvious they would stare at you because you are a foreigner. Its not often that foreigners are seen here in Japan.) I….I see. {Yuuko: Interesting conversation you are having back there.} (Takeru: Agh, Its not that interesting Yuuko-sensei.) ...Yeah it isn't." I kept quiet as we walked there.

After a while the two of them stopped and turned to me. "(Takeru: You wouldn't mind waiting here for a bit right? I need to talk to Yuuko-sensei in private for a while.) I don't mind. {Yuuko: Hmmm. So he isn't a part of this?} (Takeru: I'll tell you about it during our talk.) {Yuuko: Very well then.}" The two of them entered the office leaving me outside of the door on my own.

I sighed and looked to see another door. I wondered what was inside there since for some strange reason I felt slightly drawn to it. I opened the door and then entered it not knowing what was inside of the room.

**Kouzuki Yuuko's Office**

_**Shirogane Takeru's POV**_

I entered Yuuko-sensei's office. It's been a while since I've been in here. After my knowledge of the future became useless in the last loop I didn't really come into this office much. I smiled and then sat down on one of the chairs. Yuuko-sensei walked over to her desk and turned to look at me. She had her hand under her chin the same way she did in the previous loop when we first met. "(So. What do you want?) That is simple. I just want to stop Alternative V from taking place and to save the world the BETA. (Oh? And why would you come here to do that?) Simple. Because I know that you are at a standstill for Alternative IV."

Yuuko-sensei's face showed a sign of shock for a short second before returning back to normal. I'm not surprised since no one should know that she is at a standstill otherwise people would be more in favor of Alternative V and Alternative IV would be cancelled early. "I also know the fact that you need to place fifteen billion parallel computing circuits to fit in the palm of your hand. (…..) I also know that you are planning on using it to place into the 00 unit to pilot the XG-70 Susanoo and that in the room next to us is the brain of the person you are planning to turn into the 00 unit. (Who are you really?)" I laughed. I placed my hand under chin just like she did when we first entered her office.

" I'm Shirogane Takeru. I already told you that though well I bet you probably checked on me before you came up so you probably are thinking that I'm a dead man walking. (Or someone impersonating him.)" I sighed as I saw Yuuko-sensei still did not believe me even after I said all that.

"Hey Yuuko-sensei. Do you remember your Quantum Casualty Theory? (Yes I do. Wait. You….you couldn't mean!) Yes I do mean it. I'm from the future and from another world as well. (Well then tell me. Why should I believe you? Many people know about that theory so its not a big secret.) Its up to you to see whether you believe me or not. Truthfully I don't really care if you pull out that gun in your lab coat and shoot me." Yuuko-sensei frowned at me.

She pulled out her gun and pointed it at me. "(Tell me why shouldn't I just shoot you?) Because I could help you. I have knowledge of the future which would be useful to you. I also know for a fact even that if you don't finish the 00 Unit then Alternative V will be activated on December 24. (Only two months…) Something else that not much people would know is the fact that all the eishi who were trained here and placed in your personal unit the Special Task Force A-01 are all possible candidates to be the 00 Unit because they have a better ability to grasp casualty data than others." Yuuko-sensei really let her face slip this time. I knew it would since this was something that only very few people actually knew about that.

"Yuuko-sensei. In the end our goals are still the same. Our methods are different but the end product that we want is still the same. The defeat of the BETA and the prevention of Alternative V. I've seen Alternative V happen too many times that I have lost count and I refuse to see it again. The bombing of the whole world as soon as the migrate fleet filled with only thousands of people leave for the new planet. (….I still don't trust you fully but you have given quite a lot of information that shouldn't be known by people uninvolved with the Alternative Plans and something that no one should know at all. Now about that boy codenamed XG-70.)" I smiled when I saw that she at least trusted me a bit now. Better tell her about that boy now.

"Ahhh him. Obviously I made that his codename to get your attention. (I thought that was the case.) Truthfully he is the only thing I don't remember from the previous loop. Actually I don't think I know him at all. He suddenly just appeared in front of the TSF that had crashed in the house next to me. He seems to have a bad case of amnesia. (I see so what do you want to be done then?) I want you to place us in Squad 207 as well as giving me and the red haired man clearance for this floor and the floors above." Yuuko-sensei smiled.

"(Okay then. Now bring the said red haired boy in here.) Roger that Yuuko-sensei." I opened the door and what I found in front of me was just an empty hallway and an open door leading to the brain room. I blinked and then turned to Yuuko-sensei. "He went inside of the Brain Room. (I see. Lets go get him then.)"

**The Brain Room**

_**Unknown Red Haired Man's POV**_

I walked up the metallic steps that were through the door next to the room Shirogane and Professor Kouzuki were in. It felt awfully quiet in here and I felt a strange vibe coming from this room. I continued to walk up and once I reached the top I simply just blinked as I stared at the thing in front of me. Right in front of my eyes was a brain inside a cylindrical container. I blinked and then walked closer to the brain. When I was right in front of it I looked at it closely. "What is a brain doing over here?" As I stared at the brain I heard noise to the right.

I turned my head to look to the right and there stood a small girl with white hair and white eyes. She stared at me blankly. I tilted my head to the side wondering what a small girl like her was doing in a room with a brain stuck inside a cylindrical container. I walked towards her but she immediately walked away from me. I stopped moving and scratched the back of my head. "Errrr hello there. (…) Um hello? Can you understand me? (…..) Errr ni hao? (I can speak Japanese.) Oh well that's good. So what's your name? (…) You're really quiet."

The young girl nodded at me. "(…What is…..your name?) Well I don't really" I felt a sudden pain in my head and put my hand on my head.

"_It's nice to meet you Nicholas Dolosera. I'm S….ro….Ta….u….nice to meet you."_

"Huh!?" I looked around the room but saw that it was just me, the brain and the young girl in the room. I wonder what that was. It was that same event that just happened again. How strange and this time I think I heard my name. I wonder who that person talking was. I only got fragments of his name.

"(Are you okay?) Oh. Yeah I'm fine." Such a nice girl she is to worry about others. "(So what is your name?) My name. I think my name is Nicholas Dolosera. (…..Kasumi…..Yashiro, Kasumi.) Hmmm. That's a cute name. It's nice to meet you Kasumi." I smiled and then walked over to her and then knelt down before I raised my hand for a handshake.

She looked at me in confusion. "Hmmm? It's a handshake. (A handshake?) Yeah you place your hand on top of mine and move it up and down." The young girl placed her hand on top of mine and I moved it up and down. She then placed her hands back on her side and I stood up. "So whats this brain doing here? (….) So it's the silent treatment again. {Seems that you are having some fun.}"

I was startled by the voice behind me and I turned to see Professor Kouzuki standing there with Shirogane beside her. I scratched the back of my head. "Errr sorry. I was just curious so I entered the room. {Yuuko: I see. Well why don't you come with us back to my office for now}. Oh okay." I turned to look at Kasumi and waved my hand at her. "See ya later Kasumi. (Kasumi: See ya.)" Oh she waved back. What a strange girl.

**Kouzuki Yuuko's Office**

_**Nicholas Dolosera aka Red Haired Man's POV**_

I entered the office and looked around. It was really messy. I wondered what it was that they needed me over here for. "{Yuuko: Now then. What is your name?} My name. Its Nicholas Dolosera. {Yuuko: I see.} (Takeru: So you remember your name now?) Yes I do remember my name now or at least what I think my name is. I'm still not sure but that name give me a familiar ring so for now it should do…. Huh?" I turned my head to look at Professor Kouzuki. She placed her hand under her chin. It looked like she was smirking a while ago as well. I wonder what made her smirk. Maybe it was the fact that I all of a sudden just remembered my name.

"{Yuuko: So Dolosera. What was it that you were talking to Yashiro about?} Nothing really. I just went there and saw the brain. After a while I noticed Kasumi and then tried to talk to her but she kept quiet so I tried talking to her in another language and she told me she understood Japanese. After that I asked her name and she didn't reply. She then asked my name and well that's when I remembered my name. I heard a voice in my head who said the name Nicholas Dolosera and it sounded as if it was directed at me even if it was just a voice in my head. After that she asked me again and I told her and then she gave me her name. After that I just thought her how to do a handshake and you came. {Yuuko: That's all?} Yes it is." Professor Kouzuki smirked again.

"{Yuuko: I see. Well then Shirogane. I'll finish the paperwork. You explain to Dolosera here the situation.} (Takeru: Okay Yuuko-sensei. Follow me Dolosera.) Can you just call me Nicholas. It feels weird to be called Dolosera. (Takeru: Okay then Nicholas follow me.)" He then walked over to the couches in the office near the door and sat down. I followed and then sat down on the couch as well. "(Takeru: Well first of all let me tell you that this is a military facility.) I suspected that. (Takeru: Well then next. Anything you saw in this floor must be kept a secret especially the brain in the room next to this one. You also can't bring anyone without a security pass that has jurisdiction on this floor.) Okay I won't tell anyone then. (Takeru: Okay well then I guess we'll need to review the facts about this world but that can be done later. Well then you can come down here anytime you want and you can access any of the rooms on this floor.) Okay I understand."

**[Moments Later]**

"{Yuuko: I've finished with the paperwork. Here are your security passes and you're ID. Now then. Dolosera please come here and listen to what I am about to say.} Okay then Professor Kouzuki." I walked over to Professor Kouzuki and looked at her. "{Yuuko: Well then I'll start explaining about the details of this world. These are basic facts which you should know about so listen carefully.} Okay I'll listen carefully." I listened as Professor Kouzuki explained about the world as it was. When she was finished she let Shirogane and I leave to meet with our squad mates.

**Training Field**

_**Shirogane Takeru's POV**_

After leaving Yuuko-sensei's office I had led Nicholas all the way to the training field so that he could meet up with our squadmates. If it was just me here I would have waited till tomorrow but since he is here I thought it was best if he met his squadmates as soon as possible and got along with them as soon as possible.

Yuuko-sensei had forced Nicholas to leave his sword in her office where she would have a guard take it to his room later on. I believed that was the smartest choice to do for that matter. As we walked through the training fields I heard a familiar voice. A very familiar voice indeed. "[Voice: Excuse me…are you two…]".

I turned around and saw a girl with blue hair and blue eyes. It was Meiya, Mitsurugi Meiya. I could feel tears forming in my eyes. I couldn't forget those last words that Meiya had given to me in my last loop. It was something that I would never forget.

"[Meiya: …..is something the matter?] No it's nothing at all. (Nicholas: What are you talking about? There are tears in your eyes.) Geh! Shut up!" I guess its harder than I thought to hide my emotions like this. Hopefully this doesn't cause a misunderstanding.

Meiya simply just frowned. "[Meiya: I must ask you to not go any further. It could be dangerous for outsiders.] Well…. [Voice: Mitsurugi it's all right.]." I blinked as I heard the next voice. No not now of all times. I have to make sure that I don't cry like when I saw her in my last loop in that branch of my original world. I can't cause any misunderstandings.

I turned around and saw an older woman with brown hair and brown eyes. This person was Marimo-chan. I could feel myself wanting to just cry especially from what had happened to her in my last loop. It would cause a misunderstanding if I ended up crying all of a sudden. "[Meiya: Instructor?] [Marimo: Are you Shirogane Takeru and Dolosera Nicholas?] Yes. (Nicholas: Yes that is my name.) [Meiya: Then these two are.] [Marimo: Assemble the squad!] [Meiya: Roger.]" I saw Meiya go off and bring the rest of Squad 207 to where Marimo-chan was.

Once everyone was here well everyone but Mikoto that is. Sakaki Chizuru or as I like to call her Class rep, a girl with brown hair and olive eyes, would be the first to speak when everyone assembled. "[Chizuru: Squad 207 assembled.] [Marimo: Good…..then I'll introduce them. These are Cadets Shirogane Takeru and Dolosera Nicholas, newly assigned to squad 207.] The pleasure is mine. (Nicholas: …It's a pleasure to be able to train with you.) [Marimo: As you can see they are both men. You're all probably really surprised to see a male recruit nowadays, but until recently, were exempt from drafts.] It's complicated. (Nicholas: ….very complicated.) [Marimo: The two of them will be training with us starting tomorrow. Understand?] [Everyone: Ma'am!] [Marimo: For now eat with them and learn to get along. Afterward, Sakaki, you will escort them to the barracks and give them anything they need.] [Chizuru: Ma'am!] [Marimo: We'll continue training for the remaining ten minutes. Shirogane. Dolosera, stay there and watch.]" Marimo-chan would point over to the side.

"Understood. (Nicholas: Affirmative.)" The two of us would walk over to the side and watch. I wonder how fit Nicholas was. He doesn't seem to be like me when I first came to this world. Really who is Nicholas Dolosera. Is he from this world or from another world like me. If it's the latter then he would be a casualty conductor most likely. Now all I need to do is further develop things at a quicker rate. Maybe I'll have Yuuko-sensei make the XM3 a bit earlier this time. That way more data for it can be collected and it will become a much better OS than in my previous loop. Yeah that's definitely what I'm going to do. I sighed and then watched as my squad mates finished their training.

**PX (Post Exchange aka The Cafeteria)**

_**Nicholas Dolosera POV**_

We had just returned from being given a tour around the barracks. Strangely enough Shirogane already knew his way around and he seemed to be the one who led us around rather than Sakaki. He's definitely been here before but no one around the base seemed to recognize him. It was a very strange thing indeed. As we entered the PX I looked around and noticed that some of the soldiers around were still staring at me just like this morning.

I sighed. "[Shirogane-san, Sakaki-san, Dolosera-san, over here!] Huh?" I turned my head to look at the left and saw a small pink haired girl with green eyes. It was Tamase Miki one of the cadets in squad 207. I waved at her and walked over to where she was. I saw the rest of Squad 207 there as well. The three of us sat down. Shirogane, Ayamine and I were sitting on one side while Sakaki, Mitsurugi and Tamase were sitting on the other.

Meiya looked at us with a sign of disbelief on her face. "[Meiya: You got here faster than I expected.] [Chizuru: That's because Shirogane did not need my help at all. That's why.] [Meiya: Hmm?]" I noticed that Meiya seemed quite confused about this.

"[Chizuru: He knew this place like the back of his hand….he clearly just wanted to end the tour as fast as possible.] ….. (Takeru: Isn't that a good thing Class Rep? It just shows that I've been preparing.) [Kei: …..Class Rep?] Well, Shirogane's been calling Sakaki that since the beginning of the tour. Whenever Sakaki would try and slow him down he'd just say 'It's fine Class Rep. We don't need to spend time having a long explanation of the place. A simple description is fine.' [Chizuru: Yeah and…I'm already sick of being called that.] (Takeru: Well you do look a lot like my class representative from high school.)"

Sakaki glared at Shirogane. "[Chizuru: I've had just about enough of that excuse.] (Takeru: Sorry about that. It really just feels right to call you that rather than squad leader.) Well I guess a class representative and a squad leader do have similar roles plus saying class rep is shorter than saying Squad Leader all the time. [Chizuru: Don't encourage him Dolosera.] Please just call me Nicholas. I'm a foreigner so it sounds weird for me when people call me by my surname. [Meiya: Very well then Nicholas. By the way the instructor asked me to give these to the both of you.]" Misturugi then handed the both of us a piece of paper.

I looked at the paper confused. "Huh? What are these. [Chizuru: Ah. Thank you. Shirogane, Nicholas, have that memorized by tomorrow. You have to recite the oath in order to enlist.] An enlistment oath? [Takeru: Oooh this thing.] [Kei: Oh? …..you know it?] (Takeru: Ah well I heard it from a friend of mine who wanted to join the UN army.) Really? Lucky you then. [Miki: I see…. Well, good luck tomorrow.] Thanks Tamase. (Takeru: Yeah…..) [Chizuru: By the way. There is something I want to ask the both of you.]"

I tilted my head to the side curiously. "(Takeru: What is it?) Errr…..I'll answer the question to the best of my abilities. [Chizuru: I'll be blunt. Can we… expect much out of you two?] (Takeru: …..) Errr. [Chizuru: Instructor Jinguuji told us the both of you were 'special people'. Is that 'special' compared to us? No out of everyone in the country? The planet?] (Takeru: That is a very good question Class Rep. I'd say that is a correct statement.) Erm I guess. I'm not sure after all I may think that I am special compared to all of you when in reality I am not. It all comes down to a persons perspective. [Meiya: Hmm? I see. Well that is still good to hear.] [Miki: Lets train hard together, Shirogane-san, Nicholas-san] (Takeru: Yeah let's.) ….Yeah. [Meiya: We do not wish to know what 'special' actually means. But it does make us hopeful.] [Miki: Well Professor Kouzuki and Instructor Jinguuji both have faith in them! I'm sure they'll be fine.] [Kei: ….I hope so.] Yeah me too. [Chizuru: What was the Nicholas? I did not hear it.] Oh errr it was nothing. Nothing at all. [Chizuru: I see. Anyways a month from now, there'll be a Comprehensive Skill Evaluation. We have to win this time.] "

I looked at them confused by what that was but rather than asking I just kept quiet. "(Takeru: Absolutely It's meant to be the sum of the first half of training so they won't forgive any mistakes.) Huh? [Chizuru: You know about it?] (Takeru: I've heard about it a lot.) Errr….. [Meiya: We have over a week so Yoroi should return in time to join us. We need Squad 207 to be as strong as possible when the time comes.]"

There were more people in this squad? "Yoroi? [Miki: Yoroi-san had to be hospitalized after the last training exercise.] I see. [Chizuru: Yoroi's skills, especially in survival, are second to none.] That's cool. I can't wait to meet her. (Takeru: Yeah. Same here.) [Chizuru: Anyways we are expecting a lot out of the both of you.] …." That's a lot of pressure to place on your new squad mates on day 1 Sakaki.

I sighed and spoke so that only I could hear what I said. "That's is a lot of pressure to put on a newbie Sakaki." [Chizuru: So Dolosera there is something that I'm really curious about you.] …. [Chizuru: I'll be blunt. Why did you come to Japan?] W-why you say?" Crap she just had to ask me that question. I have no clue myself what I'm doing here but I can't tell them that. I turned to Shirogane as he shook his head.

"(Takeru: Shouldn't it be obvious why he came to Japan?) Y-Yeah. [Chizuru: Oh and why do you say that Shirogane?] (Takeru: Its simple Class Rep. He came here because Yuuko-sensei requested for him to come here.) Yeah that's correct. [Chizuru: Shirogane stop calling me that already! Geez. He must be really 'special' if Professor Kouzuki personally asked for him to come all the way over here from wherever it was he came from. Mind telling us why you're so 'special'?] I'd much rather not. [Chizuru: It's fine. If you don't want to say it you don't have to. Each and every one of us has a past that we would much rather not talk about so if you don't want to say it we won't force it out of you.] I see." I sighed in relief when I heard what she said.

**Shirogane Takeru's Room {Evening}**

_**Shirogane Takeru's POV**_

This room really brings me back. It was the room where I had stayed in every single one of the loops that I had been through. To me this place felt a lot like home. It felt real good to be back here. If I remember correctly the room where Sumika was staying at after Yuuko-sensei had made her a member of the Special Task Force was now where Nicholas was staying. Maybe I should check up on him and explain a few things like what the Comprehensive Skills Evaluation really is. I stood up and then exited my room. I walked a few steps before I knocked on the door of the room next to me.

**Nicholas Dolosera's Room**

_**Nicholas Dolosera's POV**_

So this is what the military is like. It doesn't seem too strict. I guess that's a good thing. I wonder who Shirogane is. I mean he seems to have quite a lot of knowledge already. He already knows about the base even though he seemed like a stranger to the guards outside the front gate. Well lets read this oath then. I read the paper Sakaki gave me. Well its not too hard to remember I guess. I just hope that I don't lose all my memories when I end up waking up tomorrow morning. Lets see so it seems there is an extra member of the squad. I can't wait to meet her. She sounds like a nice person. Actually they all seem like nice people though Sakaki seems to be extremely strict having high expectations of Shirogane and I on day 1. I wonder what I will be doing tomorrow.

I lied down on my bed and looked up. I was about to just close my eyes and try to go to bed when I heard a knock on the door. I sat up and then unlocked the door and then opened it. There I saw Shirogane in front of it. I let him in and sat down on my bed. He sat down on the chair in the room.

"So Shirogane. What is it that you are doing here? (Oh I just came here to check up on you.) I see. You sure that is all? (Nope not in the slightest. So would you like me to explain anything to you?) Obviously I do. For one thing how did you know about the base's insides even though the guards seemed to not know you? (Lets just say that this isn't my first time here.) Well it doesn't seem like you'll answer me so on to the next question. What is the Comprehensive Skills Evaluation? (Basically it's a trip to an island. The island has a large forest in the center of it. We'll have to use our skills as a soldier to get through to the evacuation point before a set time limit while completing our objectives.) I see. Next is what is with that brain in the room and that strange little girl? (Oh you mean Kasumi? Basically they are an important part of a project that Yuuko-sensei is doing. The project is a secret that only she and I may know so I can't tell you anything about it.) I see. Well then that is all of my questions then. (Well let me ask you a question then.) A question?" I tilted my head to the side curiously though I had a basic idea on what he was going to ask.

"(When did you remember your name?)" Yup I was correct. He was going to ask when I remembered my name or what I thought my name was. "Like I said in Professor Kouzuki's office. I remembered it while I was talking to Kasumi. She asked for my name and then suddenly my head hurt and I heard a voice in my head and well he said that name so I thought it was mine. (I see. Well good night Nicholas.) Good night." Shirogane then left the room. I wondered what was going to happen now. I sighed and then lied down when suddenly I heard another knock on the door.

I opened the door and saw a familiar person. "Oh hello there Professor Kouzuki. What is this visit for?" {Oh no reason. Just thought that I should return your sword.} Oh I forgot about that thing. {Oh really? I thought this would have been important to you?} Of course it is. It's the only link I have to my memories. Its just that there were so many things happening today that well….I forgot about it. {I see. Well here is your sword}" She handed me the sword and I took it and placed it under the table in the room. "{Well I'll see you next time Dolosera.} Yeah….." Professor Kouzuki would then leave the room. I closed the door and sighed. I lied down and this time I really did end up going to sleep.

**Shirogane Takeru's Room**

_**Shirogane Takeru's POV**_

I reentered my room. I checked my duffel bag and saw that everything was still there. I sighed and then placed my duffel bag under the bed. I didn't want anyone to find anything that shouldn't be here especially my Game Guy and those comics. My first time arriving in this world I remember when one of the girls in my squad found it and I had to make a really stupid lie in order to make sure they didn't court martial me. I smiled. Those were such great times. I'd better go to bed. It would be best if I was not going to doze off during class or I may end up missing to see the skills of Nicholas. Hopefully he wouldn't be a burden like I was in my very first loop. I lied down on the bed and then closed my eyes and went to sleep.

**Author's Notes:****Welp here was Chapter 2. Hope you enjoyed it. Please provide feedback and I will make sure to take it to heart when I make the next chapter. I don't think I did this one so well XP oh well. Please give me feedback that I may use to make a better Chapter 3. Also thanks to those who corrected me on the loops and branches thing. That is one thing that really confused me.**

**Nearing semester exams which is why I posted so late. Hopefully I can post Chapter 3 in less than a week.**


	3. A Cadet Once More

**Chapter 3 – A Cadet Once More  
****And Training Just As Much**

**Unknown Location**

**Unknown Man's POV**

I sat there looking out at the sky from the window of the plane. The early morning sky was a beautiful thing to see. I smiled as the plane flew through the air. The world was at an end or so I believed. With the BETA attacking the world and all. I sighed it had been a long day. I was just returning from a diplomatic trip in America. I really didn't like the fact that the Americans had it so easy while those in Europe had to face the BETA head on. I sighed though I was friends with quite a few Americans they were jerks in a way or maybe that was just my American friends. Oh well. I sighed yet again. It would be great to see my family again. America was nice but nothing beats the place you were born in.

As I sat there thinking a sudden shaking began to occur. I blinked and wondered if we had hit some heavy turbulence. I was about to conclude with that possibility when the shaking happened again but more severely this time. I blinked and then stood up and slowly began to walk over towards the front of the plane holding onto an expensive looking sword which was owned by my family. A family heirloom of course. When I reached the cockpit area the shaking happened again and I lost my balance and dropped to the floor. Suddenly the plane began to drop down rapidly and I could feel myself slowly being lifted from the ground. I grabbed the handle leading towards the cockpit to keep myself from hitting the ceiling. Quickly I opened the door and then there was a loud noise.

_October 23 - _**Nicholas Dolosera's Room {Morning}**

_**Nicholas Dolosera's POV**_

I sat up and placed my hands on my head as I felt an enormous amount of pain in my head. I resisted the urge to scream out load since I didn't want to wake anyone up if it was extremely early. A short while later the pain disappeared and I took my hands off of my head. I don't know why but that scene all felt too familiar with me. Maybe it was one of my past memories. I thought of it as a possibility since when I remembered my possible name and remembered things about the TSF from those strange voices it always came with a headache. This time it was images and voices and I probably didn't feel the pain up till now since I was dreaming. I sighed and then checked the clock. It was nearly time for the enlistment ceremony. I put on my clothes and then walked outside my room.

**Shirogane Takeru's Room**

I went over to the room next to mine and then knocked on Shirogane's door. I waited a few seconds but there was no reply. I tilted my head and reached for the doorknob. I slowly turned it and saw that the door was not locked. I sighed and then opened the door. I saw Shirogane lying down on his bed sleeping ever so soundly. I sighed heavily. At this rate Shirogane would end up being late. I walked over to him and shook him. He still didn't wake up so I shouted in his ear. "Shirogane! Wake up! (Five more minutes.)" I sighed. I began to shake him some more and eventually began to open his eyes. "(Huh….Kasumi?) How is it even possible to confuse me with Kasumi?" He then notices who I am and sits up. I move back quickly since he nearly gave me a head-butt. He then turned to me. "(Huh? What are you doing here Nicholas?) Waking you up before you're late for the enlistment ceremony. (…CRAP! I overslept! I thought I got over that already!) Guess you didn't. (Your words are discouraging. I'd better get ready quickly then) I'll meet you in the auditorium. See ya. (…..See ya)" I then left the room and walked towards the auditorium.

Inside the room Takeru just stared blankly for a few seconds feeling a bit of nostalgia from what Nicholas had said. "(See ya….huh. That's something I said to Meiya in my original world when we were playing in that park. I wonder if people from outside of Japan normally say that or could this mean something else…..I'm probably just overthinking things.)" Takeru then quickly changed and ran after Nicholas.

**Training Field**

_**Jinguuji Marimo's POV**_

I watched as my cadets ran around the field. They were required to do 10 kilometers normally first and then after with only a part of their full gear. I noticed that the two new male cadets, Shirogane Takeru and Dolosera Nicholas, were moving at a much quicker pace than the girls. This surprised me since I didn't expect total greenhorns to be able to get here much quicker than the rest of the squad.

As I was thinking Shirogane and Dolosera suddenly stopped in front of me. "(Takeru: Instructor I'm done.) {Nicholas: So am I.}" I looked at the two boys. The girls were still on their 6th kilometer and yet these two already did 10 kilometers.

I looked at them making sure that I didn't show that I was surprised by their great stamina. "Good, now wait until the others get back. You can rest. {Nicholas: I'd much rather run around a bit more rather than sit around.} (Takeru: Yeah. I'll run around the track a little while longer.) Very well then." The two boys then went off and began to go around the track some more. They seemed to be talking about something..

_**Shirogane Takeru's POV**_

Well just as expected I didn't lose any of my stamina from this loop. By the looks of it Nicholas seems to be just as fit as I am. He truly is a mystery. Only problem is if I want to keep up with everyone I have to hold back and risk weakening myself. If were doing something like this I don't really need to hold back but if we are doing close quarters combat training then I guess I'd probably need to hold back or the matches may end way too quickly.

I turned to look at Nicholas who, seemingly just like me, wasn't tired at all from all this running. I wondered if in the past he was a trained soldier since he seemed to have the stamina that a soldier needed. I wondered how he would fare in close quarters combat. From what I've seen right now he probably would end up being quite good in close quarters combat. If not then he probably must have ran a lot which is how he actually manages to keep up with me in terms of stamina and speed.

_**Jinguuji Marimo's POV**_

I watched as the girls finally arrived and a few seconds later so did the two boys. I looked at the cadets and then pointed towards the cages. "Okay, next! Grab the gear in the cages and march ten kilometers! [Miki: Un-understood] (Takeru: What? …..we're not doing full gear?)" I kept quiet for a bit after Shirogane said that. I could see the other cadets other than Dolosera looking at Shirogane shocked by his statement. Nicholas on the other hand just tilted his head to the side probably confused by the others reaction which was obvious since he was new and didn't know anything about me as an instructor.

I looked at Shirogane and I could see in his face that he realized what he just said. I gave a forced smile and clenched my fist. "I see. Shirogane, has all this time you spent exempt from draft given you extra energy? (Takeru: Well….I mean…..) {Nicholas: It probably has given him extra energy. He didn't look tired after all the running before.} (Takeru: Hey Nicholas! Who's side are you on?) {Nicholas: No ones side.}" I saw Dolosera give a cheeky smile after what he said to Shirogane.

I looked at Dolosera with that same forced smile on my face. "It looks like you have extra energy as well. {Nicholas: Uuuuhhhh…..} (Takeru: Yes he does have extra energy as well.) {Nicholas: …...} Then the both of you can do it in full gear. If you want, I can have the both of you carry a dummy machine gun as well!" I saw Dolosera and Shirogane look at each other before they both sighed and then turned back to me.

"{Nicholas: Understood Instructor Jinguuji!} (Takeru: Understood Marimo-chan!)" I clenched my fist harder than before after Shirogane spoke. The rest of the squad with the exclusion of Dolosera looked at Shirogane with great pity. He spoke to almost everyone as if he had met them before and they were already close. Shirogane again realized what he said and scratched the back of his head.

I gave him a glare. "Shirogane! (Takeru: Y-Yeah Instructor Jinguuji?) Fix that habit of yours already! Now go and get into full gear already! (Takeru: Y-Yes Ma'am)" I saw him run off to the cage with Dolosera and the rest of the squad following him. He's really going to have to learn to get rid of that bad habit of his or I'm going to go nuts.

_**Shirogane Takeru's POV**_

Well it looks like I messed up again. I have to run 10 kilometers in full gear once again though since Nicholas also has to run in full gear I guess I can check if his stamina back there was a fluke or not. I looked at Nicholas who was placing his gear on as quickly as he could. From the looks of it something as bothering him greatly since I could see that he wasn't truly focused on what he was doing. I sighed and then began to place my own gear on.

I finally finished and looked to see that Nicholas had also finished placing his gear on. I then turned to look at the girls and saw that they were all had their gear ready. I turned to Nicholas. "Hey Nicholas. Do you think you can run 10 kilometers in full gear? (Nicholas: I think I should be able to. I'm not tired at all from the last run around so I should be fine.) Okay well then let's go." The two of us and the rest of our squad then began to run around the field yet again. Seeing as though I still had all my stamina it was only natural that I would still be able to outrun class rep and the other even with full gear. I wasn't surprised though when I saw that Nicholas was managing to match my pace somehow. I could still see though that he was somewhat distracted with something. "Hey Nicholas. Is there something on your mind? {Nicholas: Huh? …No there isn't.} That pause didn't make what you said convincing. {Nicholas: I told you its nothing.} Okay okay. Well I guess you have stamina and speed, I'll give you that." Nicholas just laughed at my statement and for the rest of the run we kept quiet though Nicholas still showed that his thoughts were elsewhere.

_A Few Minutes Later_** – Nicholas Dolosera's POV**

Shirogane and I finished our laps much quicker than the rest of the squad. In the end we ended up doing extra laps because I was thinking about the dream that I had this morning. Could that really have been a past memory of mine? If it was then I'm really curious as to what happened after the door was opened. I sighed and then noticed Tamase walk over to Shirogane and I. "(Miki: That's amazing…mmmm, there!)" I blinked and tilted my head to the side curiously. "Amazing? What's amazing? (Miki: That Shirogane-san complained about not doing it in full gear and that you two outran us in full gear.) {Takeru: We're gonna have to run twenty in full gear sooner or later.} (Miki: That's true but still~…..)" So were going to have to run twenty kilometers sooner or later. Well I think that I could survive running twenty kilometers in full gear so I'm not afraid of any running excercises.

**Nicholas Dolosera's Room {Evening}**

I sighed and sat down on my bed. It wasn't that much of an interesting day. Soon after our marathon we had gone to the PX and had lunch. We had quite a fun conversation but in the end that was all we did though I didn't listen to it much since I was thinking about the dream again. I walked over to the sword that I had placed under the table that was located in my room and took it out. I sighed and looked at it carefully. This really did look like something that would be passed down like a family heirloom. Suddenly there was a knock on the door. I placed the sword back under the table and then walked over to the door and unlocked it. I then opened the door and saw Shirogane standing in front of it. I tilted my head to the side. "Shirogane? What are you doing here? {Takeru: Well you seemed distracted during the running exercise as well as during lunch. Mind talking about it with me?} Well I guess. {Takeru: How about we take a walk around the field while we talk about this?} Sure why not." Shirogane moved away from the door and I walked outside. We then went towards the field.

**Training Field**

We reached the training field soon after. Shirogane stopped moving and turned to me. I stopped walking as well. "{Takeru: So what was it that was bothering you?} I had a dream. {Takeru: A dream?} Yeah a dream. I think it was one of my past memories. {Takeru: I see. So what happened in this dream?}" I looked up to the sky. "I was in a plane. Supposedly coming from a trip in America. {Takeru: America?} Yeah America. After a while the plane began to shake. I then went to the cockpit with the sword I was holding when you first met me. The plane shook and I lost balance and fell. Then the plane began to drop so I was beginning to float so I opened the door and that's when I woke up. {Takeru: I see. So you've been distracted because you were thinking about what could have happened after you opened the door.} Yeah. {Takeru: Don't think too much about it. You should get your memories back eventually.} Yeah you're right."

I was about to turn around when I noticed someone jogging around the field. The figure got closer and it was there that I realized that it was a certain blue haired girl who was in the squad, Mitsurugi Meiya. She noticed us and stopped her jog. "(Meiya: Hmmm? Oh, Shirogane and Nicholas.) Mitsurugi? {Takeru: Meiya…ah, sorry…} (Meiya: I do not mind…but there are rules about this.) {Takeru: Sorry, I keep acting like we know each other already…} (Meiya: You are aware of it, and yet….I suppose that would be why they call it a habit.) {Takeru: I'll work on it.}" I saw Shirogane scratch the back of his head. "So what are you doing? (Meiya: As you can see, I have been doing laps.) So you're being punished? You don't seem like the type to do something that would get you in trouble." Mitsurugi looked at me and crossed her arms. "(Meiya: Of course not. I am training on my own. This is part of my daily routine.) Oh I see. Sorry about thinking that you were in trouble. (Meiya: It is fine.)" I turned to look at Shirogane who was giving a weird look. He was keeping quiet as if he already knew what was happening.

"(Meiya: I wish to become an Eishi as soon as possible.)" I raised my right eyebrow wondering why she actually said that. "Why? (Meiya: My reason is quite ordinary…I want to protect something.) Protect something? What may that be? (Meiya: …..this planet…..the people of this country…..and Japan as a nation.) I see…. (Meiya: Shirogane, Nicholas, do you have something that you want to protect?) {Takeru: Yeah I do.} I….probably do have one. (Meiya: May I ask what?)" She looked at us intently. Shirogane turned to look at me to see what I would say. I was sure that I would have had something I wanted to protect though I wasn't certain and my memory loss wasn't helping. I stayed quiet for quite a while as the two of them awaited and answer. I had thought that I would get a headache and then hear a voice again much like when I was being pressured about getting my name as well as when I was wondering what the machine outside of Shirogane's house was. I sighed seeing as though nothing was coming out. I'd better just say something. "I just want to protect those who can't fight. {Takeru: I see.}"

Mitsurugi continued to crossed her arms as she turned to Shirogane. "(Meiya: What about you Shirogane?) {Takeru: Well I would have just said Earth and Humanity if you had asked me that before. Now after certain events that had happened I will say Earth and Humanity but I will also protect all those who are important to me…I will never let the BETA or anyone else for that matter take someone away from me again.}" Again? So this must be what they call Survivors Guilt. Must be a pretty nasty feeling. "(Meiya: You are…admirable.) {Takeru: I don't think I am.} A humble person you are Takeru. (Meiya: You must have a very specific goal in mind.) {Takeru: Yes I do have a very specific goal.}" A specific goal? I wonder what that goal is. "(Meiya: By the way, why did the both of you come here?) We just came here to talk about something but now were done so I guess I'll go back now. (Meiya: I see.) Well see ya Mitsurugi. {Takeru: Yeah see you Meiya} (Meiya: Yes, see you.)" Takeru and I then turned around and began to walk back towards our respective rooms.

**The Brain Room**

_**Shirogane Takeru's POV**_

I opened the door and slowly began to walk up the long path leading to the room Kasumi spent most of her time in. When I reached the top I saw Kasumi staring at the brain, what was left of the Sumika from this world, with the intent of listening to her. She was probably keeping Sumika company at the current moment. This loop didn't really change much from Nicholas' appearance. The only difference is that there is one extra person in our squad and from the looks of it he wouldn't be much of a liability. When I finally stopped thinking I noticed that Kasumi was now looking straight towards me. I began to walk slowly towards her expecting that she would run away but this time she didn't and just stood there. When I was in front of her I waved. "Nice to meet you. I'm Shirogane Takeru. And you are? [Kasumi: …..Yashiro…Kasumi.]" Well that was quicker than I expected. I thought she would have kept quiet for a bit before she would say it. Maybe it was because she had already told her name to Nicholas. Oh well I'd better not think too much about it since Kasumi can read my mind.

I looked at the brain for a second before I turned back to Kasumi. "Hey Kasumi. Do you think it would be alright if I talk to your friend for a bit? It won't take long I promise." I pointed towards the brain. Kasumi looked quite shocked but in the end she nodded and then backed away allowing me a small amount of privacy with Sumika. I smiled and then turned back to the brain. "Hi there Sumika. It's been a while hasn't it. I'm sorry that it ended up like this especially since I knew that you just wanted to end it all so that I didn't have to suffer anymore. Even so I want to find a way where everyone can be happy. I'll visit you again as soon as I can. I'll also be sure to find the time to make that santa rabbit for you since I know that it's important to you."

I then turned around and looked at Kasumi who was still looking at us with her emotionless face. "Thanks Kasumi. [Kasumi: *nods*] I'll be going now. [Kasumi: Bye bye.] Yeah see you." I then began to leave the room and stopped at the door before giving a last glance at the room.

**Kouzuki Yuuko's Office**

I opened the door to Yuuko-sensei's office. I saw that Yuuko-sensei was busy talking to someone in the phone before she stopped and then turned to look at me. "[So, what is it?] I didn't say this the last time we met but I'm going to make sure that I graduate and become an eishi as soon as possible. [Hmmmmmm.] So long as I am a cadet no one will listen to me after all, since this is the military what the CO says is completely different to what someone of a lower rank, such as a cadet, says even if what they say mean the exact same thing. [The CO? You're aiming quite high.] I'm not specifically aiming for that but all I need is a position where people will actually listen to me and being an eishi makes me a second lieutenant already so it moves me up the ranks quite a bit. Only problem is I have to wait till this training regimen is over. [Yes you do…..Is that all because I don't have the leisure to chat right now.]"

I nodded and decided that it was best if I have her create the XM3 sooner rather than later. If it's made earlier then we can accumulate more data than before therefore making it a better OS than it was in the last loop. "Hey Yuuko-sensei. I think that we can improve the OS that the TSFs use. [Oh and how will we do that?]" She looked at me with her hand under her chin. I probably piqued her interest with that statement. I smirked. "That's simple. We'll add cancels and combos that way it will give the TSF much more liberty in movement. [Cancels and combos?] Yeah. An example for a cancel. You know how a TSF automatically regains balance when you're about to fall over. [Yes.] A TSF could perform another action while it's correcting itself otherwise we would be wasting an opportunity….." For quite a while I began to explain what Combos and Cancels actually meant.

Once I had finished explaining it to her she looked at me with a grin. "[And who would we base these cancels and combos on?] From me of course. Just place me in a simulator for a few days and you'll be able to make an OS that is years more advanced than you can imagine. [Interesting. To tell the truth I'm more interested to see your skills in the simulator since you've been bragging about your skills for a while now.] You won't be disappointed Yuuko-sensei. [I hope not. Come to the hangar tomorrow evening after everyone is asleep.] Roger. [Oh and bring Dolosera with you.]" Huh? Nicholas? Why would Yuuko-sensei want Nicholas to come with us? Well if it's Yuuko-sensei then I'm sure there is a good reason. "Okay. I'll bring Nicholas then. [Good. Now then please go. I'll need to tell the mechanics tomorrow to set up a simulator.] Well see you sensei. [Yeah.]" I turned around and left back to my room.

**Shirogane Takeru's Room**

I entered my room after talking with Yuuko-sensei and sat down on my bed. I then remembered what I had brought out from the room in my house which was now probably all in ruins. I opened my bag and saw the instant ramen and my game guy. I decided to eat one of them. I heated up water and began to wait. Once it was finished I began to eat it. Once I finished it I let out a sigh. I hadn't eaten one of these in a long time considering how many loops I've been in. I then went over to my bed and lied down. I decided that it was just about time for me to go to bed and await the next day.

**Shirogane Takeru's House**

_**Shirogane Takeru's POV**_

My day started as usual. Waking up with Yuuhi and Meiya in the same bed as me from sneaking into it in the middle of my sleep and then Sumika and Kasumi entering the room to see the situation. Receiving a Drill Milky Punch was what I would receive next and the next thing I knew I was outside of my room. I sat up slowly and groaned. "Dang it Sumika. You don't have to do that all the time. {?: Morning Shirogane. Seems you're enjoying your morning.}" I groaned when I heard that voice. It was a voice that I knew quite well. "Who says I'm enjoying it. Sumika's punch hurts a lot. {?: Yeah yeah. Well you'd better get back inside and get ready for school or you'll be late.} Yeah yeah." I got up and turned towards the young boy in a Hakuryou uniform who was standing right outside of Sumika's house. I sighed and then walked back into my house.

_October 24 - _**Shirogane Takeru's Room {Morning}**

_**Shirogane Takeru's POV**_

I quickly sat up and shook my head. What was that? A dream? One of my memories from my original world? Whatever it was it was quite strange. For one thing this was similar to the mornings I had when I was still in my original world. The only difference was the fact that Yuuhi and Kasumi was also in the dream along with that strange boy who's face I couldn't see well. If I remembered correctly in my original world Kasumi didn't even exist while Yuuhi had died in an accident which was the whole reason why Meiya ended up becoming the future heir for the Mitsurugi's. I sighed and then shook my head. At least this meant that I wouldn't be late like yesterday morning. Suddenly the door opened and there stood Kasumi who looked surprised that I was already awake. Well I guess that she had already read Sumika's mind enough that she knows that Sumika woke me up every morning. Kasumi stared at me with her emotionless face. "[Kasumi: Bye-bye]" She then left my room and closed the door. She probably was hoping to wake me up but unlucky for her that the dream ended up waking me up instead.

I sighed and stood up ready to leave my room when I heard a knock on the door. I opened it and there stood Nicholas. "Morning Nicholas. Something up? (...Just wondering...why Kasumi just came out of your room.) Oh that. She just came to wake me up, that's all. (…..Soooo….you two are that close?) She's just helping me wake up in the morning, that's all. You already experienced my difficulty in waking up on time. (I see. We'll leave it at that then. I'll go on ahead. See ya.) Yeah see ya." Nicholas would then turn around and leave the room. I sighed. He was definitely an early bird. I then got ready and followed after Nicholas.

**Training Squad 207 Classroom {For Lectures}**

_**Nicholas Dolosera's POV**_

I sat in class listening to the lecture by Instructor Jinguuji. At the moment she was giving us a lecture all on explosives. From what it seems this was probably a lesson that the others excluding Shirogane had already learnt since from what I heard from Shirogane the curriculum was altered just for us so we could both catch up. It would be rude for us not to listen. I peered to the side and noticed that Shirogane wasn't really focused at the moment. I sighed and then turned back to Instructor Jinguuji and continued to listen as she moved on to talking about a sample situation. "(Marimo: Shirogane! Repeat what I just said!)" Shirogane quickly turned to look at Instructor Jinguuji. "{Takeru: Huh?...me?} (Marimo: That's right. If you know this well enough to stop listening, then it should be no problem, right?)" I looked around and saw everyone was staring at Shirogane in disbelief. Instructor Jinguuji would continue talking. "(Marimo: We went out of our way to alter the curriculum just for you…..you'd better be really good at this.)" Out of the corner of my eye I swear I saw Shirogane grin before he began talking about what should be done in the situation. He stated that rather than destroying the facility they should just disable the radar in order for the facility to be used later. Instructor Jinguuji would look at Shirogane before letting him sit.

_After The Lecture_

Shirogane stood up and Tama and the other surrounded him. I followed them and simply crossed my arms. All of them began to praise Shirogane about actually thinking about reusing the facility. After he received their praise Mitsurugi stated that we would have field stripping next and that we should all get going.

**Training Squad 207 Classroom {For Field Stripping}**

I watched as Shirogane began reassembling the gun. It looked quite complicated and I was expected to do that. I didn't know anything about guns that is for sure since I don't have my memories so all I can do is try and memorize how he did it. Hopefully I'd memorized it enough to actually be able to perform it on my own. When Shirogane finished he said it out loud. Instructor Jinguuji looked at the stopwatch in her hand. "(Marimo: Four minutes, thirty seconds.) (Chizuru: No way…) (Marimo: Okay, I'll check it…)" Instructor Jinguuji began to slowly check out the gun checking for any mistakes. She placed it back down shortly after. "(Marimo: I see nothing wrong…. Dolosera it's your turn.) Y-Yeah."

I walked over to one of the disassembled guns and stared at it wondering how I was supposed to do this. I guess I'd better just wing it and try my best. Instructor Jinguuji looked at her stopwatch and started it. "(Marimo: You may begin.)" I nodded and slowly began to reassemble it. As I reassembled it I had this strange feeling of familiarity with it. Everything just came into place one after the other as if I had done it for a long time already. Before I knew it, it was all in place. I looked at it in disbelief. Maybe my body still remembered how to place it all together even though my memory didn't. "I-I'm finished." Instructor Jinguuji looked at her stopwatch again and then at me. She then took the gun and looked it over twice. She then set it down and looked at me and Shirogane. "(Marimo: Four minutes, thirty seconds as well…..and nothing was out of place.)" I heard gasps from everyone even Shirogane. Instructor Jinguuji stared at us suspiciously. "(Marimo: Have you two done this before?) {Takeru: No…but I was a huge gun enthusiast, so I've studied a lot before.} I don't think I have done it before. I just experimented and got lucky….I think. (Marimo: I see. Keep training those skills so you don't lose them.) {Takeru: Yes.} Yeah…." Instructor Jinguuji then turned to the rest of the cadets. "(Marimo: Up till now, Ayamine held the record with six minutes and seventeen seconds. And yet, these greenhorns here obliterated that time. All of you, practice until you're just as good.) (Everyone: Ma'am.)" I still can't believe I managed to do that but whatever. As soon as I get my memories back everything will be explained.

**PX (Post Exchange aka The Cafeteria)**

_**Shirogane Takeru's POV**_

We all sat down around a table of the PX. Nicholas being next to Ayamine and me where Mikoto sat in my last loop while Mitsurugi, Tamase and Sakaki sat across us as usual. "(Miki: You guys are incredible, Shirogane-san, Nicholas-san!) We're not that incredible. (Meiya: Do not be modest.) {Nicholas: We-We're not being modest, really.} (Chizuru: She's right. I may not like it but the both of you are far better than the rest of us.) (Kei: The both of you are…..special.) Come on don't compliment us too much…you're gonna make us cocky. {Nicholas: *Nods*} (Chizuru: Then we'll stop) Hey now. (Miki: Ahahaha….) (Chizuru: But this won't last forever. We'll beat you two someday.) {Nicholas: I'll be awaiting that day then.}" Seems that he's getting along quite well with the Meiya and the others. I wonder how the Comprehensive Combat Skill Evaluation will be like now that Nicholas has joined us. "(Meiya: The both of your arrival has affected the squad greatly…..do not fall apart on us.) Don't worry we'll live up to your expectations. {Nicholas: Errr, I'll try to meet your expectations but I won't assure you that I will.} (Chizuru: ….Mitsurugi's right though. If the both of you can raise the bar of our squad, we'll be more likely to pass the Comprehensive Combat Skill Evaluation.) Yeah."

I remembered that in my last loop I asked them all if they had something to protect. Maybe I should just skip that though it did motivate them a bit. I guess with Nicholas here I don't need to motivate them any further since with two greenhorns who are topping them it would surely motivate them greatly. Still I wonder how long Nicholas has been doing this thing since he managed to easily match my speed in reassembling a gun even though he had lost his memories. Just who was he. I'll see if Yuuko-sensei knows anything but that's not important. What's important now is.

"Hey Sakaki….Can I call you Class Rep? (Chizuru: Huuuuuh?) Meiya, Tama, Ayamine, Nicholas…..that's like how I'd like to address everyone. And call me whatever you want whether it be Takeru or Shirogane or something else. (Meiya: He looks serious.) {Nicholas: He probably is….not like he hasn't been calling you all of that already.} (Kei: …..only mine's normal.) I can call you Kei if you prefer that? (Kei: ….stop.) {Nicholas: And I'll just call you all by your last names…..except for Ayamine who I'll call Kei just to annoy her from now on. Is that okay with you….Kei?}" I looked at Nicholas who was giving a cheeky smile. Ayamine looked at Nicholas and raised her arm and opened her hand pointed at Nicholas. "(Kei: …..please don't.) {Nicholas: Hahahaha, I'm just joking Ayamine.} Anyways the reason for this is I'd like it if we all opened up to each other before the evaluation. We are going to be trusting each other with our lives after all so I think it's best if we all felt a little closer to one another. (Meiya: I see. I am all right with any form of address) (Miki: Mine makes me sound like a cat.) {Nicholas: It's quite cute.} Yeah, do you mind? (Miki: No not at all.) Just call me Takeru-san. I think it's nicer if you talk less formally. (Miki: O-Okay….you sure) Yeah that just feels much more natural for you. (Miki: O-Okay I'll try, Shirogane!) Hey. (Miki: Ah, I mean, I'll try! Ta-Takeru-san.) {Nicholas: Wow….how harsh and highly forceful you are Shirogane.} (Chizuru: Yeah….I've never seen someone…..tell others how to address him.) Don't worry about it Class Rep and Nicholas. Ayamine you fine with it? (Kei: I don't care….do as you please.) Then it's decided! (Chizuru: Huhuhu….so forceful.) {Nicholas: I totally agree with you Sakaki.}" It seems that everything went well. Now I just need to remember what happens tomorrow.

**Nicholas Dolosera's Room {Evening}**

_**Nicholas Dolosera's POV**_

I walked into my room with a small bit of joy on my face. It seems my fellow squad mates have a good impression of both me and Shirogane. That means that I won't need to feel like an outcast because I'm not Japanese like they are. Guess there is no further need to worry about that small fact. I sat on my bed when suddenly someone knocked on the door before trying to open the door which I had locked since I didn't want people to sneak into my room while I was sleeping. I got up and walked over to the door and unlocked it then opened it. Standing outside was Shirogane. "So what's up? (Nothing much just wanted to ask you a question.) Oh okay. What is it? (Have you remembered anything else?)" He is probably asking that because of how I managed to match his time when reassembling the gun during our field stripping exercise earlier in the day. I shook my head. "No I didn't. (Then just wondering but how did you reassemble the gun so easily without remembering anything?)" I was spot on with why he was asking. "I'm not sure. Everything just felt so familiar and before I knew it I had already finished reassembling the gun. (I see…..anyways Yuuko-sensei asked me to bring you over to the hangar tonight. Sorry for not informing you earlier. Anyways it's about time that we go.) Oh…..sure." I then got off my bed and followed Shirogane to the hangar.

**Hangar**

_**Shirogane Takeru's POV**_

We entered the hangar and there stood Yuuko-sensei holding two fortified suits. She smiled at us. "[Yuuko: Go on. Put them on.]" We both nodded and we went off to the changing room. Even for a total novice it wouldn't be too hard to place a fortified suit on. Just like in the last loop the ones we were wearing were the fortified suits worn by UN Eishi and not cadets but that was only because they didn't expect there to be any male cadets since most of the males were sent off as foot soldiers. Once we were in our fortified suits we went back to Yuuko-sensei. Once we arrived Yuuko-sensei smiled and then looked at me. "[Yuuko: Okay Shirogane. You get in first and show me your famed piloting skills.] Of course Yuuko-sensei." I got into the simulator and went straight to Movement Training Course D. This was such a familiar sight. I went through the whole course in a matter of seconds performing all the combos and cancels that I could go through before Yuuko-sensei told me to stop. I got out of the simulator and saw that Nicholas was reading through my control logs. Yuuko-sensei was probably just showing it to him as to show him how I piloted a TSF. I saw Yuuko-sensei telling something to Nicholas before he nodded. "[Yuuko: Well then Dolosera. Let's see what you've got.] {Nicholas: Okay Professor Kouzuki}. Nicholas would enter the simulator as Movement Training Course D started up.

**Author's Notes: ****And I'm back. Finally finished Chapter 3 which did not turn out how I wanted it to. Well I guess that's what I get for taking a leave of absence and what not. Oh well like I said in the first chapter. I don't really care what others think. I'm just making this cause I want to and so I can laugh at it when I'm older while saying WTF was I thinking about when I did this. Chapter 4 hopefully won't come 6 months or so later like this chapter did. Nothing much different from the novel for now really though since I don't want to stray too far from the actual storyline during their cadet days. Also yes there is a cliff hanger right here :P**


	4. Another Day Learning The Basics

**Chapter 4 – Another Day Learning The Basics  
****And More Days To Come**

_October 25 – _**Shirogane Takeru's Room {Morning}**

_**Shirogane Takeru's POV**_

I was sleeping soundly on my bed when all of a sudden I felt someone shaking me in my bed before the covers was pulled off from me. I opened my eyes a bit and noticed that Kasumi was there again just like yesterday except this time I was asleep. "Just a little longer, Kasumi." She placed the covers back on me. "That's much better." After a few seconds she began to shake me again before pulling of the covers yet again. I groaned seeing as she won't stop until I was awake. I sat up. "…..morning Kasumi." Kasumi would stare blankly at my face. "(…..bye-bye) Yeah….bye-bye." Kasumi would then leave my room. This was the first time in a while since I had slept late but it couldn't be helped. I had a lot of things to think about yesterday especially about what happened last night.

_Flashback_

_October 24 – _**Hangar {Evening}**

I watched as Nicholas got into the simulator and Movement Training Course D was started up. I carefully observed Nicholas as he slowly got the Fubuki he was piloting in the simulator to move. For a first timer it was quite impressive that he was actually managing to get it to move properly even though we hadn't gone over the controls yet. The Fubuki's jump units were then activated as the Fubuki slowly hovered above the ground. From what it looked like he was quite the fast learner. I peered at Yuuko-sensei and saw that she was intently observing Nicholas. Was she expecting him to be as great as I am? I turned and I was surprised by what I saw. Nicholas was already dashing through the Training Course as if he was an expert Eishi. He was already mimicking some of the combos I had done during my turn. It was as if he had already seen them sometime before but that should be impossible since I created these combos in the last loop and they all originated from my original world both of which I had never met Nicholas in before. He's probably just skilled at mimicking me. I turned to look at Yuuko-sensei only to see a grin on her face. Who was this guy and why was it that he made Yuuko-sensei grin in such a manner?

_October 25 - _**Shirogane Takeru's Room**

I sighed as I recalled that event. Quite the surprising thing to happen. As soon as it was over and Nicholas was outside, I had bombarded him with questions but all he did was give me a similar answer as to when I asked him how he was able to reassemble the gun…His body just seemed to be familiar with the controls as if it had already fully memorized everything. I guess it was something in between a gut feeling and a reaction. He had a gut feeling about what to press to do a certain thing and reacted to each situation by pressing the right button. On a positive note I think we earned enough information in order to make the XM3 much better than in my last loop. I sighed and decided that from now on I wouldn't be amazed at how good he was though I'm somewhat glad that he's like the now me rather than the me when I first came to this world otherwise it would have been trouble since he would simply be a hindrance to the squad. It's just about time for class at the shooting range. I'd better hurry up. Considering how early Nicholas seems to wake up he should already be there.

**Shooting Range**

"(Marimo: Aim for the 100 meter target. Fire one round at a time on full auto.)" I waited for her signal. "(Marimo: …..Now!)" I quickly pressed the trigger and fired a single round at a time while the gun was set at full auto. After that I decided to observe the others. Class Rep was doing the exact same mistake as in the last loop. I'll call upon it after I check on Nicholas. I peered to where Nicholas was and saw that Marimo-chan was there and it seemed like she was scolding him. I decided that now wasn't the best time to check on what was happening and decided it was about time to tell Class Rep about her mistake. I walked up to Class Rep. "Wait a minute Class Rep. (Chizuru: ….what?) You're a bit too trigger happy Class Rep. It's good to aim and shoot quickly, but you're already crossing a line. (Chizuru: ….what do you mean?) Just watch." I looked around and saw everyone was just as trigger happy. I turned to look at where Nicholas was and instead saw Marimo-chan with Nicholas standing beside her. "(Marimo: Shirogane! I see that you have the nerve to chitchat during training.)" And right on queue is Marimo-chan. "I have a favor to ask Instructor. (Marimo: Hmmm?! What is it? Speak!) I'd like everyone to gather here so we can talk about something. (Marimo: And that would be about?) It's something bugging me about their shooting technique." We stared at each other in silence for quite a bit. If I remember correctly she should accept it. "{Nicholas: You plotting something Shirogane?}" Geh why did he have to say something like that now of all times when I'm being serious. "I'm not! Why would you think that? {Nicholas: Cause you called Instructor Jinguuji, Instructor instead of Marimo-chan.} (Chizuru: He has a point there Shirogane.) Geh. I'm not plotting anything really. I just need to tell everyone something." Were those two trying to gang up on me? "(Marimo: Very well. Sakaki, gather the others….Shirogane….this had better be good.) Thank you very much." Well at least everything turned out well in the end. I then heard Class Rep call the rest of Squad 207 over.

As soon as they arrived Meiya was the first to speak. "(Meiya: What is it?) Well, I saw how the rest of you were shooting and was just wondering if you got so used to training that you were focusing on the wrong thing. (Meiya: What do you mean?) Well basically as I've told Class Rep, you all shoot too soon after raising your weapon. Probably cause you are already too used to the shooting range. Its just small arms training…..but if we let bad habits form now, we're gonna have a problem when shooting in TSFs later. (Chizuru: TSFs?...Why?) Well in a TSF you have many things that a human doesn't…. for example a lock on feature, on top of a bunch of automated decision making and optimization. So if you get too used to what were doing now, you might start pulling the trigger as a reflex and waste ammo rather than using these systems. There is little risk of friendly fire thanks to IFF but battlefields are in constant motion. You may have to shoot in inconvenient cover for instance. So, if you pause for a moment before firing, and focus on improving accuracy, you'll have a chance to make critical judgments and less difficulty adapting in a TSF. Basic weapons training is important and all but since we came here to be Eishi I think this approach is better. (Everyone: ….)"

Everyone seemed to have a confused or surprised look on their face much like in the last loop when I explained this. Nicholas on the other hand seemed to have a different look considering the fact that he had already piloted a TSF in the simulator. "Well this is all based on things my friend who was an Eishi said. {Nicholas: Or it could be because we already went to the si…..}" I quickly placed my hand in front of Nicholas mouth to stop him from saying anymore. The rest of the squad looked at us in confusion. "Don't listen to Nicholas. He's a bit off today. (Meiya: I see.) Anyways do you guys get what I mean? (Chizuru: Basically you're saying…..to think about the purpose of your training so you can improve the result….) (Kei: How knowledgeable Shirogane…..) Why thank you. I don't like lecturing people so I wasn't sure as to whether or not to state the point out but I guess it was worth it. (Chizuru: Instructor. I would like to try Shirogane's suggestion.)" I turned to Marimo-chan knowing full well that she would accept the suggestion. Marimo-chan looked at all of us before sighing. "(Marimo: You have grasped most of the basic training at this point….so I'll allow it but first you all have to teach Nicholas the effective way to use a gun) Huh?" Marimo would then leave and I looked at Nicholas to see him sighing. I walked over to him. "Hey Nicholas….what seems to be the problem? (Chizuru: …..) And Class Rep is something wrong. (Meiya: Tamase and I will see what the Instructor sees as the problem in Nicholas' gun handling. We can't let you do all the work.) Yeah." I watched as the two then left with Nicholas. Hmmm where's Ayamine. Oh never mind she's also with them. "Hey Class Rep….sorry about that. (Chizuru: Huh? Where is this coming from?) Well this sort of thing should be your job right? (Chizuru: What you said helped the squad so I don't really.) Sorry. (Chizuru: It's in our best interests and those of humanity to use our time wisely. Besides considering how skilled you are at everything I'd expect you to say something like that.) …Yeah. (Chizuru: We should go and check what's Nicholas' problem.) ….Yeah." Well I probably didn't need to start this conversation but I want to make sure that even with the new development things still follow up with my memory. I'd better follow.

Class Rep was already there when I got to where Meiya and Tama had brought Nicholas. I could see Tama and Nicholas talking. "So what is the problem? (Chizuru: He's taking too much time before he shoots.) ….I see." I remember in one of my loops I did the same thing. Aiming carefully before I'd fire. I got lectured quite a bit because of that. Well at least he didn't have the same problem as me where I couldn't do a single shot but went full auto. "(Chizuru: Tama is currently telling Nicholas the reason why he shouldn't take his time.) I'll go there as well. (Chizuru: Okay. You both seem to have links to the Professor so he'll probably listen to you more than the rest of us.) Yeah he probably would." I walked over and heard the current conversation, "(Tama: Even so if they move while you are aiming then you're giving them a chance to attack first.) {Nicholas: I understand that but there is a chance that you may miss if you do a quick fire and that would just end up giving out your location anyways.} But what if you both know that the other is there. Wouldn't that mean if you took your time he would hit you first? {Nicholas: …..true.} This is just basic arms training. Its on the off case we have to fight outside of a TSF so you should be prepared. {Nicholas: I see…..} Just give it a try. {Nicholas: Fine.}" Nicholas would then go over and make an attempt but missed. "So you aren't good at shooting. {Nicholas: I'm fine if I have the time to aim but I don't have a good grasp of something like this.} I see. Just keep on trying and you should get it. {Nicholas: Okay.}" He would then leave to practice more each of his shots getting better with each try.

Tama would look at me with a smile. "(Miki: Wow Takeru-san. He really listens to you. When I said something he'd always fight back yet to you he didn't even try.) Well maybe Yuuko-sensei told him something like 'always listen to Shirogane' or something like that. (Miki: Maybe.)" I probably don't have to worry about it but I feel much safer knowing that Tama still hasn't lost her sniping in this loop. "Hey Tama. (Miki: What is it Takeru-san?) I heard from Yuuko-sensei that you were good at sniping. Mind showing it to me by hitting the 700 meter target? (Miki: I-I don't think I'm good enough to show off.) (Meiya: No need to be modest Tamase. You should show Shirogane how skilled you are.)" I turned my head to see Meiya and the others walk over. "(Chizuru: Take his breath away. We can't keep losing to him now can we?) (Miki: Uuuu…that's true. I guess…okay, I'll try my best.) You did a good job convincing her. (Chizuru: Oh I was serious.) I know you were. If Yuuko-sensei said so then I'm certain that she'll take my breath away." I followed Tama and the rest of the group as they went to where Tama was going to fire. I peered back to see Nicholas still trying. Tama would stop as she finished adjusting her rifle. "(Miki: Hey can I use the prone position for this?) Do it anyway you see fit. (Miki: In that case here goes.) (Chizuru: Think you can hit it?) (Miki: Yeah. This isn't too bad.)" I watched as she aimed and then fired. Class Rep would then come over and pass me binoculars. When I looked through it I saw that it hit dead center. Then more shots came each hitting the center. Seems nothing had changed. I smiled before looking back at Nicholas who managed to hit it finally. Glad he managed to do it.

_October 26 –_ **Shooting Range**

We were pretty much just continuing with our usual shooting training today. Marimo-chan was impressed at Nicholas' improvement on the time he takes before shooting. Everyone else began to take my suggestion to heart not firing too early and giving quick moments thought before firing. Nicholas took a bit longer when he tried to place the gun together blindfolded this time though he still managed to do it quicker than Class Rep and the others. Oh well its not like we'll be using a gun like that often so I don't think it should really matter. Once we become real Eishi were basically really only going to carry around a pistol so it shouldn't really matter. "(Marimo: Okay everyone! Shoot the 300 meter target! Now!)" I could hear gunshots everywhere as everyone aimed and fired at the 300 meter target. I shot once but it barely grazed the target. Guess I didn't adjust it right. Well at least I grazed it on my first shot. Last loop I missed the first shop totally. I sighed and began to adjust it again. "(Miki: How's it going?) I thought mine was fine but…. {Nicholas: You only grazed it.}" I looked to see Nicholas standing there with his gun slung over his shoulder. "Yeah. So how's yours adjusted Tama and Nicholas? (Miki: Mine's good.) {Nicholas: Mine's fine as well.} Thought so since the both of you aren't getting lectured by Marimo-chan for standing around. {Nicholas: You're lucky Instructor Jinguuji isn't here right now or she would have shouted at you for calling her that.} I know. Anyways its my turn now! (Miki: Good luck!) Yeah I've got this!" I shot it and it hit direct in the center. I only needed to adjust it once this loop. I bet if I ever did another loop I could get it in one shot but I don't want to go through all this again. "(Miki: Ah. Amazing!) No I'm not that good. (Miki: Hey Takeru-san, Nicholas-san can you do long-shots too?) Not as good as you but I can try. {Nicholas: I'm pretty good with long-range shots so long as you give me the chance to actually aim.} I don't think you can hit a long range shot without aiming unless you were extremely lucky. {Nicholas: I guess that's true.} (Chizuru: A long-range shot in front of Tamase? That's some nerve the both of you got there.) Hey I'm not trying to compete with Tama at this. (Chizuru: Really? Either way I want to see this.)" So Class Rep is going to watch as well. I'm going to impress her, Tama and Nicholas though I really want to see how good Nicholas is at long-range shots.

I smiled and then turned to Tama. "I'll go first then. (Miki: You can use my sniper rifle, Takeru-san.) Thanks but I can't borrow your rifle all the time especially not in the field. I'd have to use my own so I should use my own. (Miki: Okay then.)" I went and did an English-style sniping position. "(Chizuru: English-style? That's the same as Tamase.) Yeah. It's more comfortable this way. Round please. Don't worry about the details. (Chizuru: Is one enough?) It's fine. I just don't have to miss. (Miki: So confident.) (Chizuru: Don't you mean overconfident.) So which target? (Chizuru: That one.) Okay….wait that's 1000 meters away! (Chizuru: Hmmm, where did all that confidence go to.) Geh whatever. I'm going to shoot now." I felt more stares all of a sudden. I turned my head to see that Meiya and Ayamine were now here as well. I sighed more pressure now though I won't miss for sure even though this was a further distance than last loop. I aimed carefully and then fired. Dead silence. Must mean I hit it. "How was that? {Nicholas: You missed the bull's-eye but got it in the middle black ring.} (Miki: Amazing Takeru-san!) (Chizuru: I wanna learn where you learnt to do that.) I just had a really good teacher." Yeah Tama did teach me how to snipe. I'm sure Tama from the last loop would be really proud of me. "(Kei: ….very lucky.) Hey come one now Ayamine. (Meiya: Why don't you shoot again.) Okay. {Nicholas: When's it going to be my turn?} After this next shot." I took aim again and fired. Dead silence again. I bet I got it closer this time. "{Nicholas: A bit closer but hasn't even reached the line separating Bull's-eye and the middle black circle.} How's that Ayamine. (Kei: …Still very lucky.) Geh. Well whatever. Nicholas why don't you try. {Nicholas: I will.}"

Nicholas would go over to where I was after placing three rounds into his sniper rifle. He would then go into a prone position before taking aim. I turned to see everyone peering through their binoculars in anticipation. I looked through mine as well. I wonder what he'll get. A shot was fired and dead in the bull's-eye was a hole. I blinked in surprise as two more consecutive shots were fired. Both of which also hit dead center. Everyone was quiet as they all stopped looking through their binoculars and stared at Nicholas. Nicholas stood up and rested his rifle on his shoulder with a grin on his face. "{Nicholas: What's with the silence? Did I do so terribly that you guys are at a loss of words?}" He probably already knew the outcome considering how he had said all of that in a sarcastic tone. "(Miki: Amazing Nicholas-san! You're really good at long-range shots.) {Nicholas: I'm sure you're just as good at long-range shots.}" So he's a sniper? In the simulator he was good at fighting in melee as well as when shooting but I didn't think he would be good at sniping. I wonder if he's just pretending to have amnesia. No that can't be. If he was then Kasumi would have been able to tell whether he was faking it or not. Well I guess he's just naturally skilled at shooting long-range. "(Meiya: I'm impressed. To think there is someone as skilled as Tama in long-range shooting.) {Nicholas: Well I just have a steady aim that's all.} (Miki: You're still amazing!)" He seems to get along with everyone even if he's a foreigner. Now that I think about it how can he speak Japanese so fluently even though he is definitely a foreigner? Maybe he learnt it in the past. Oh well no point thinking about it.

_November 1 - _**Training Squad 207 Classroom**

_**Nicholas Dolosera's POV**_

It's been a few days already since Shirogane and I took the shots for 1000 meters. Meiya, Ayamine and Sakaki still seems to be shocked by it though Tama doesn't seem too bothered by it. Takeru and I have been going to the hangar every night already and it doesn't seem like it will stop anytime soon. I'm getting much better in the simulator. Shirogane has quite the moves though they all seem so easy to copy. Maybe I was really good at mimicking other people's control logs in the past. Well no point really in thinking about the past. I've remembered a small bit of my past though very vague. It had something related to shooting. Seems that I was with the military before since I remember doing this kind of training in the memory. All the faces were blurred out or covered by the sun but I remember them teaching me how to shoot. It's better than nothing I guess. I haven't told Shirogane or Professor Kouzouki about it yet. "(Marimo: Okay, that's enough for today, dismissed!) (Chizuru: Salute!)" The class had just ended as everyone including me saluted to Instructor Jinguuji. She would then leave the classroom as everyone gathered together. "{Takeru: Now then. Wanna eat lunch?} (Miki: Yeah I'm hungry.) Same here. (Meiya, Chizuru, Kei: …)" I noticed them staring at Shirogane and I. "{Takeru: Something wrong? Aren't we going to eat?} (Meiya: I should not continue to be surprised at the both of your abilities but that was simply….) Can't all of you do something like that as well? (Kei: …..we can but…..) (Chizuru: Dolosera, Shirogane….have you…..been conscripted before?)" Ahhh crap. What should I say? "Well ummmm. {Takeru: No I haven't.} (Chizuru: Well that's hard to believe. You two joined less than a month ago, but you can do everything better than us.) (Meiya: That is true….you are far from normal.) Not you too, Meiya." I turned to see Ayamine just staring at me. It was very uncomfortable. Probably Shirogane thought so as well. "{Takeru: Ayamine….Your stare is making me feel uncomfortable.} (Kei: You're both very incredibly incredible.) (Miki: That's right. You can shoot, snipe, and to hand-to-hand and everything.) (Chizuru: Shirogane, you strangely enough already know everything we're being lectured on.) {Takeru: Strangely? That's kind of mean.} (Miki: B-but we're squadmates! Whatever we did in the past, as long as you can benefit the squad….) (Chizuru: Yeah of course but still…)" I really want to get out of here already. But how can I escape from them. "{Takeru: Anyway. I'm pretty hungry so I'll see you in the PX} Yeah!" Shirogane quickly darted for the door and I followed to the shock of the rest of the squad.

**Hallway**

"Thanks for the save Shirogane. {Takeru: Actually I wasn't necessarily saving you. I just thought it would be a hassle trying to make up an excuse and all.} I see. Well lets go to the PX. {Takeru: You sure you want to go to the PX where everyone will start asking you questions again?} But I'm hungry. {Takeru: Hahaha. Well today Mikoto should be out of the hospital.} Mikoto? Oh you mean Yoroi? {Takeru: Yeah. He should be here for our next lecture.} That's good. Can't wait to meet her. Anyways….to the PX!" I could see Shirogane sigh before he also went towards the PX. As we neared the PX we were suddenly separated by a large amount of UN personnel who were probably all going to the PX. I never noticed how things could get so crowded though maybe it was because we typically all came down together and it was either early or a bit late. I looked at the large group of people and sighed. I didn't feel like eating anymore after seeing them since it seemed that even if I went I would be standing for quite a long time. I decided to wander around the base a bit more to pass time. Shirogane would probably wonder what happened to me but it didn't really bother me. I sighed and continued to aimlessly walk around the base checking my watch every once and a while to make sure that I didn't take too much time and end up missing the next lecture otherwise Instructor Jinguuji would scold me.

As I walked along I wondered what type of person this Yoroi was. I couldn't wait till the next class and looked up with a smile. All of a sudden I felt someone bump into me. "(?: Kya.) What the?" I stepped back a few steps from the unexpected collision with someone. I shook my head and looked at the person who had bumped into me. She was a small girl with blue hair and brown eyes. "(?: Ah! Sorry! Are you okay?) Yeah I'm fine. How about you? (?: You aren't hurt are you? Are you sure you are okay?) Errrr. I already said I'm fine so no need to worry about it." Is she even listening to me? "(?: Ah, I need to go see the instructor.) Oh uhhh okay." I guess she really is in a rush then since she actually crashed into me. The girl then began to go on her way. Hmmm wait who's that coming around the corner.

_**Shirogane Takeru's POV**_

I sighed seeing as though I couldn't find Nicholas anywhere. That large crowd of people separated us so now I don't really know where he ended up. I didn't see Nicholas come in to the PX so he probably just decided not to eat anymore. I sighed and noticed the time. I bumped into Mikoto in the hallway around this time. I should go and check. I continued to walk through the hallway when I turned the corner and crashed into someone. "(?: Kyaaa.) Geh." Wait a second. That scream. It must be. I turned to look at the person. It's Mikoto. "(Mikoto: Ah. I bumped into someone again. Are you okay?) Yeah I'm fine. (Mikoto: That's good. I really need to go to instructor now.) Wait a moment. (Mikoto: Eh? What is it?)" Last loop I ended up doing the same thing I did in my first loop. Maybe I should not do it this time or maybe I should to be certain. With Nicholas being around this loop I should probably try my best to copy my last loop as much as possible up until we finish the Comprehensive Combat Skill Evaluation since after that I need to make sure to prepare everyone for the coup-d'état. Okay here goes nothing. "Hey! You're going to make everyone sick if you keep that up! Men shouldn't be wearing that! (Mikoto: Eh!) Take it off! Take the clothes off right now! It's way too tempting….wait ignore that statement! Just take it off." I dashed at Mikoto and began to pull her shirt pretending to try and take it off. I grabbed her chest all of a sudden and I could see Mikoto freeze up for a second in shock. "(Mikoto: W-wh-what do you think you're doing!?)" Mikoto broke free from my grip and then quickly hit me in the guts hard before placing me in a choke hold. I felt myself slowly losing consciousness as everything began to turn black. As I was losing it I could see Nicholas standing there with his hand on his forehead, shaking his head. I finally lost consciousness and dropped to the ground.

_**Nicholas Dolosera's POV**_

I watched as Shirogane suddenly dropped to the ground unconscious from the choke hold that the unknown girl had given him. I didn't feel sorry for him mainly because I thought he really deserved that after what he did. I walked over to the two of them. "I didn't think he was such a huge pervert. (?: Eh? You know him?) Yes I do. He's in the same squad as me. (?: You know. I've been in the hospital for a while now. Today I'm finally coming back to join my squad again.) Ummm okay. Maybe I should take the pervert over here over to the classroom already. (?: Oh yeah, and there are two new guys in my squad now. Can't wait to meet them.)" Is she even listening to me. Quite doubtful since she hasn't said anything about Shirogane since she knocked him out. Wait did she just say two new guys in the squad. "Umm by any chance are you a part of training squad 207? (?: Yes I am! How did you know which squad I'm in?) Oh that's because the pervert down there and I were both newly assigned to that training squad. (?: Ah. Wait a minute….the both of you are the new guys?) Yup. We are. (?: Eh?) I said were the new guys in your squad. (?: Ah right.)" She isn't the type of person I expected her to be.

"(?: I'm Yoroi Mikoto, nice to meet you.) I'm Dolosera, Nicholas. (Mikoto: Call me Mikoto. I'll call you Nicholas.) Err. That's fine with me. (Miki: Ah! Yoroi-san!)" Huh? Isn't that Tamase and the others coming over here? "(Mikoto: Ahhh! Miki-san! It's been forever~) (Chizuru: Oh?...What are you doing here?) (Mikoto: Ah Chizuru-san!) (Meiya: …..Yoroi?) (Mikoto: Meiya-san too! And Kei-san, hi there~~!) (Kei: ….yeah)" Wow. Even though she sees her friend for the first time in a while Ayamine is pretty cold. I wonder if anyone will notice Shirogane unconscious on the floor. "(Chizuru: So what is it?) I just bumped into her a while ago. (Meiya: I see. I am glad you have become acquainted.) (Chizuru: Ah. What happened to Shirogane?) (Mikoto: That's his name? Well he basically out of nowhere tried to strip me.) Yeah I can confirm cause I was nearby when that happened. (Kei: …pervert.) (Mikoto: Yeah! Ah! That's right! I've gotta go see the instructor! Gotta hurry or I'll be late for lunch! Bye, I'll see you later Nicholas.) Yeah okay." Mikoto began to run off before she stopped and ran back. "(Mikoto: Ah. That's right.) What is it? (Mikoto: Let's shake.) Ummm okay." I took her hand and shook it. "(Mikoto: I'm looking forward to training with you.) Same here. (Mikoto: Bye now.)" Mikoto would then run off. "(Chizuru: We'd better drag Shirogane to the classroom and then go as well. We don't have much time.) Yeah we should. I can handle that by myself so you guys can go to the PX already. (Miki: Don't be too late or you won't get to eat.) (Kei: It's yakisoba today….)" The girls would then leave for the PX. I sighed and then dragged Shirogane to our next classroom before leaving him there and going to the PX.

**Training Squad 207 Classroom (Near End Of Break) **

_**Shirogane Takeru's POV**_

I slowly opened my eyes as I regained consciousness and saw that Tama's face was right in front of mine. "(Miki: Ahhh. He's awake.) (Chizuru: Shirogane, who am I?) …..You're Class Rep. (Meiya: Thank goodness, his memory seems to be intact.) (Chizuru: You don't remember what happened?)" Ahhh right I tried to strip Mikoto a while ago. "…..what…..happened to her? (Mikoto: I'm right here! Are you okay? Why'd you have to strip me? I actually had to fight back.) W-why are you a girl? (Mikoto: This guy said a lot of rude things like I was going to make people sick.) (Miki: Of course Yoroi-san is a girl. Takeru-san, maybe you should rest for a minute.) (Meiya: I regret having to introduce you two this way…..but this man is one of our new squad mates, Shirogane Takeru.) (Mikoto: Ahh, that was you.) {Nicholas: Yeah. The pervert here is one of your new squad mates.} You don't have to call me that. {Nicholas: Yes I do.}" I saw Mikoto go to the chalkboard while Nicholas and I were talking and wrote down her name. "(Mikoto: Ummm….my name is Yoroi Mikoto! Nice to meet you!) (Chizuru: I think I told you this before but Mikoto had to leave the squad because of an injury.) Yoroi Mikoto." I stared at Mikoto for a bit. "{Nicholas: Be careful Mikoto. He may suddenly pounce on you. He's got the eyes of a pervert aimed at you right now.} … (Mikoto: You're weird. You were all surprised before but now you're staring at me.) {Nicholas: She just completely ignored me.} I didn't mean to but aren't you a guy? (Mikoto: Whatever. Just call me Mikoto. I'll call you Takeru.) Ahhh sure. (Mikoto: Ahhh right. I still have some things I have to talk to the instructor about. I'll see you later, Takeru.)" Mikoto would then run off out of the room. I'm quite hungry. Can't wait till they offer to go to the PX.

"She's gone. (Miki: She is…..but that's not the point!) (Chizuru: Why would you ever ask her if she was a guy?) (Meiya: One should not be preoccupied with sex, much less voice concerns about it.) (Miki: I feel bad for Yoroi-san.) (Kei: Not that she was listening to those insults.) {Nicholas: Well to tell the truth I can actually see Yoroi passing off as a guy if she wore a male uniform instead of the female one.} I know right. {Nicholas: Still….if she actually was a guy and someone saw what you were trying to do then people would still think you as a pervert. A homosexual pervert that is.} Geh. So anyways let's go to the PX. (Chizuru: Were already done eating.) Eh? {Nicholas: You were unconscious so we left you in the classroom and went off to eat. If you are hungry you'd better hurry.} (Kei: The yakisoba tasted good…) …Shoot I'd better hurry!" I ran off for the PX as fast as I could. Well one things for sure, the time I spent unconscious ended up changing. Last time I regained consciousness before everyone ate but this time they just left me unconscious and ate. How cruel of them to do something like that.

_November 2 – _**Training Field**

_**Shirogane Takeru's POV**_

It was yet another day in this strange new loop. Last night Nicholas and I had gone to the hangar yet again to get more data for the XM3 before the BETA come and attack the shore aiming for Yokohoma Base. At least with this it would make the life of Captain Isumi and her squad much easier when it comes to capturing them. Today was a day which I couldn't wait for. It was the day that I would discover how skilled Nicholas was in close quarters combat. I was already certain that he was a skilled shooter though his aiming problem was troublesome it didn't make his shooting skills any less impressive. Marimo-chan allowed us to practice CQC so we just had to pick our sparring partners and spar with them. I wonder if I should try facing Nicholas considering the fact that I could easily beat anyone else at this since I know their habits already. I was about to ask him when Ayamine came around to where Nicholas was. "(Kei: ….Let's fight.) {Nicholas: Oh, uuuh sure.}" Well that takes care of that.

Meiya arrived soon after I saw that. "(Meiya: Were you planning to ask Nicholas to duel you?) That was the plan but Ayamine beat me to it. (Meiya: I see. Well how about I be your sparring partner today Takeru.) That would be great." At least one thing didn't change and that was the fact that we were using practice knives instead of the practice swords we had used during my other loops before the last one. The spar started as Meiya and I exchanged blows aiming to hit each other. Of course I held back as to make sure not to end it. She swung at me with her practice knife but I easily blocked it with my own practice knife. As we fought I peered at the direction where Nicholas and Ayamine were. I wondered how he was doing especially since he was up against someone who was an expert in grapples to the point that till this very day I could never escape her grapples.

_**Nicholas Dolosera's POV**_

Ayamine had asked to spar with her for our CQC training and of course I accepted her challenge. I wasn't certain how good she was but I was a bit worried. Unlike with the shooting practice where I could take my time and try to recall everything about the subject CQC needed you to be prepared to block and then counter continuously during the fight and gave little time for you to think. Hopefully I wouldn't do too badly. In quite a lot of this exercises such as building weapons and shooting I managed to recall the topic on the spot allowing me to perform with great ability so hopefully it would be the same here. I looked at Ayamine as she went into a fighting stance holding her knife in her hand. I did the same though it felt strangely natural to hold the knife in reverse. She took the first strike aiming directly for my head. I quickly ducked down to avoid the attack feeling the wind pass above me. I followed it up by swinging my hand upwards with Ayamine expertly avoiding the attack. The fight continued with us exchanging slashes time after time while barely avoiding the attacks made by the other. "You're really good at this. Is this your main forte? (Kei: ….Yes.) I see well then I'd better be caref…..woah!" All of a sudden I felt my knife getting hit by Ayamine's knife and my knife flying out of my hand and onto the floor. I quickly jumped backwards creating distance and went into a defensive stance placing my hands in front of me watching Ayamine carefully. Talking with her probably distracted me enough to lose sight of where she was attacking and thus allowed her to disarm me.

"(Kei: …You can't win. Give up.) We'll see about that. Just cause I'm unarmed and you are doesn't mean that I can't turn the tables around. (Kei: …..I see.)" She immediately pounced at me closing the distance I had made quite quickly and began to swing at me with her knife. Barely avoiding the strikes and slowly being pushed backwards. All of a sudden she attempted to stab me, thrusting her arm forward. At that precise moment I sidestepped to avoid the thrust and grabbed her arm before I threw her over my shoulder, using the momentum of her thrust against her to add more damage. She ended up dropping her knife. I grabbed the knife off the ground. "Who's at the disadvantage now-wooaah!". All of a sudden I was falling to the ground. When I hit the ground the knife was out of my hand from me throwing it back when I was falling. I looked to see that Ayamine had knocked me out of my feet while I was taunting her. I quickly got up as she did as well. "(Kei: Cocky.) S-Shut up. This isn't over yet! (Kei: *Nod*)" I then took a swung at Ayamine as the spar then continued.

**PX (Post Exchange aka The Cafeteria)**

_**Shirogane Takeru's POV**_

We all sat down in a table at the PX. Since Mikoto came she sat where she usually sat which was where Nicholas had sat before. Nicholas was now sitting next to Ayamine at the edge of the table much like me sitting at the edge of the table next to Mikoto. "(Miki: Takeru-san you're amazing. I can't believe that Takeru-san actually managed to hold of Mitsurugi-san till the match ended.) (Meiya: ….he didn't match me but he thoroughly routed me.) (Mikoto: But wasn't it a draw?) (Meiya: …..no.) (Kei: Shirogane wouldn't let her lose.) (Chizuru: Every time Mitsurugi got tired, Shirogane would start talking to her. If he just attacked her at that moment, he could've ended it.) You're thinking too hard. Anyways what about Nicholas? He managed to match Ayamine to the point of a draw and the fight even ended up with them performing grapples with each other and everyone knows how dangerous Ayamine's holds are. (Meiya: Unbelievable…he was so dominant that he had the time to watch other people's spars but yes he was impressive.) (Miki: Yeah. Nicholas-san was so amazing to get a draw with Ayamine-san.) {Nicholas: Errrm it was just a spar so I knew there was no danger. I'd probably have ran if it was a real knife rather than a practice one instead of trying to disarm her.} Really? You don't seem like the type to run away in the face of danger. {Nicholas: How would you know that?} You weren't afraid to attack a guard who was armed with a gun." I remembered the first day that we came he actually attacked the guards because he felt threatened. After seeing that I will never believe him when he says that he's afraid of being at a disadvantage.

The rest of the squad looked at Nicholas curiously after what I had said. "(Chizuru: What is this I hear about you attacking the guards Nicholas?) {Nicholas: Errr.} (Meiya: That could get you killed if you aren't careful.) {Nicholas: Welll.} (Kei: …..how reckless.) {Nicholas: I get it, I get it. I did something stupid okay. It isn't really my fault that they started attacking us even though we were following their instructions.} This is a military base. They have their own ways of doing these things you know. {Nicholas: Whatever the past is the past.}" Well at least I know he won't do that again otherwise he would get in even bigger trouble.

I sighed and looked at Mikoto. "Hey Mikoto. (Mikoto: Yeah?) Didn't anything interesting happen while you were in the hospital? (Mikoto: Huh? Oh yeah. You know here in the PX you can't change the channel on the TV? In the hospital I could go to any channel I wanted.) (Chizuru: Wow….)" Ahh yeah I remembered all of this. "(Mikoto: A dog that got left behind when his owner evacuated walked hundreds of kilometers to find him!) (Miki: Eeeeh! That's amazing!) (Mikoto: You'd cry if you heard the details.) (Kei: ….I like stories like that.)" A dead silence came from both Meiya, Nicholas and I. My reason was just cause I knew it was just propaganda. As for the other two I had no clue. "(Mikoto: His owner wanted to take the dog with him, but he'd gotten lost a few days before he left.) (Chizuru: How'd that happen?) (Mikoto: There was a false evacuation siren in the region, so…) The dog ran away. (Mikoto: Yeah…but he never came back. His owner looked everywhere but couldn't find him and had to leave without him….Then two months later!)" Mikoto continued his story as I could see the looks of everyone's faces. They probably all thought that it was a true story. Nicholas though didn't seem so interested in it. Maybe just like me he actually knew that it was just propaganda. Or maybe he was the opposite of Ayamine and didn't enjoy these types of stories. "(Mikoto: Isn't it heart wrenching?) (Kei: …..yes, very)" I kept quiet. We didn't really know until after we were commissioned that all of those were just propaganda so its understandable that they believed it. "(Kei: What?) It's nothing. (Mikoto: And his owner still believed they could meet again. So he made a doghouse and continued to wait. I couldn't watch it without crying.)"

I remember that there were two really good memories of my old world which consisted of dogs in my original world. One was when I was spending a lot of time with Ayamine by that hill. She named a dog after my first name and she really loved that dog. I remember that I got caught in an accident soon after saving that same dog and that was how we ended up getting together. The other and more memorable one happened a day before I met Meiya where Sumika fed the dog my fries. It was a nice memory especially since it was a memory which I had with Sumika. How I wish Sumika could be with us right now enjoying our time together and everything. Even if I know that you are still alive in this world its painful to see you stuck in that cylinder unable to do anything. I'm glad that Kasumi is there to keep you company at least.

"(Meiya: Is something wrong, Takeru?) Huh? (Kei: ….You're crying.) ….Eh!? (Mikoto: She's right, your eyes are watering!)" I did it again this loop again. "{Nicholas: You're actually crying?} N-no I'm not. (Mikoto: Ah! That means…..you were reaaaally moved by that story!) D-definitely not. (Mikoto: Don't be shy!) {Nicholas: What other reason could there be for you to cry?} I just…remembered a certain someone. (Chizuru: …..a certain someone?) …..a childhood friend. (Meiya: …was she evacuated somewhere?) ….I guess she was. (Miki: …..Takeru-san, where'd you use to live?) Hm...? {Nicholas: Let me guess. You used to live here.} Yeah. (Chizuru: Eh?!) Back when there was a town here….I mean. (Meiya: I see…) And Sumika lived next door to me… (Chizuru: Sumika? Is that her name?) Yeah. Her name was Kagami Sumika. (Mikoto: Kagami's kind of a rare surname.) (Meiya: When did you last know if Kagami-dono was still alive or not?)" I can't really say that she's dead since I'm sure eventually they will meet just like in my previous loop. "(Meiya: If it troubles you, I could investigate.) (Miki: Don't tell anyone, but…I've asked her before too.) I see. (Meiya: ….if you dispel that anxiety, and cast aside the distraction it brings, you can perform even better than before.) True. (Meiya: And if you truly want it….it can be resolved.) Thank's Meiya. But it's okay. (Miki: You shouldn't hold back. Maybe I shouldn't say that but still!) (Meiya: She's right. You have every right to know.) It's okay really. (Kei: ….you're going to feel worse later.) {Nicholas: It's his decision so no need to pester him about it.} Thanks. But there's no way they'd be able to find her. (Chizuru: Why not?)"

I'll just say the same thing as last time. No need to really change this. "….she's not in this world" Everyone grew silent after I said that. The obvious reaction cause it makes it seem as if she was dead. "You guys don't have to feel sad about it. I've already known for quite a while. (Meiya: Forgive us…..we did not think…) It's okay. She always acted like a dog, hahaha so that story just now reminded me of her. Everyone has something that makes them sad right? (Miki: Y-Yeah.) Anyways Mikoto. You got any other funny stories? (Mikoto: Eh? Eh?) You know that nationwide hit with the weird doll…..what was the puppet called again? (Chizuru: Do you mean Chop-kun?) (Mikoto: Ah they were showing that one!) Yeah that one. You know I've been told I kinda look like him. (Mikoto: Eh? Takeru and Chop-kun?) (Meiya: What? What on Earth is Chop-kun?) {Nicholas: Never heard of him. Doesn't even ring a bell.} (Kei: ….I think I can see why.) (Mikoto: Well more like it's obvious why.) (Chizuru: Whoever said it had good eyes.)" It was you guys who told me that. "(Miki: I can't believe that it's still going!) Yeah I agree. It was such a surprise. (Kei: ….it's not something to be happy about.) Shut up!" Well this is just I remember it though Nicholas is giving me a suspicious look.

"(Chizuru: By the way Dolosera. How did you know that Shirogane used to live here? Did he tell you?) {Nicholas: That? Funny thing is that I got lost in the town and was wandering around when I stumbled upon a demolished TSF. I think it was an F-4 Phantom or something like that. I was staring at it for a bit and then all of a sudden I saw Shirogane standing in front of the house next to the TSF. After that he brought me to the base where I panicked and attacked the guards as you heard before being assigned to your squad by Professor Kouzouki.} Yeah. Before I came to the base I just ended up visiting my old house which was still intact actually though everything inside was old, moldy and rotted I still just felt like visiting it for old times sake. The TSF had crashed on top of Sumika's house so basically Nicholas was standing in front of her house. He was lost and I couldn't just leave him there, luckily we were planning to go to the same place." That was a nice save by Nicholas though he still looks like he wants to ask me something though he doesn't seem like he wants to ask it here. Well he'll ask me when he wants to.

**Training Squad 207 Classroom**

_**Nicholas Dolosera's POV**_

After our meal what was next was First Aid Training. It seems that Mikoto was the one who was going to teach us and not Instructor Jinguuji. She's probably a specialist at this which is why she's the one teaching us. I looked intently at Mikoto as she started the lesson. "(Mikoto: If someone's lost consciousness and stopped breathing, that doesn't necessarily mean that they are dead.) {Takeru: That is true.} (Mikoto: There are other things you need to check.) {Takeru: Yup.} (Mikoto: Are they bleeding? Are they conscious? Are they breathing? And you need to check their pulse as well.) {Takeru: Got it.}" Everyone seems to understand quite well. Though I wonder why you have to check if they are conscious if we were talking about an unconscious person. Oh well maybe it's just to be sure that the person is actually unconscious or not. "(Mikoto: Now on to artificial respiration…Takeru, would you lie down?) {Takeru: Sure.}" Shirogane lied down and Mikoto began to perform artificial respiration. When she was done Shirogane got up and awaited the next lesson.

"(Mikoto: Okay now on to hemostasis.) ….. (Mikoto: There are three types of hemostasis: applying pressure for normal wounds, pressing your fingers down on a bleeding artery, and using a tourniquet on potentially lethal wounds.) {Takeru: And when you do that last one you shouldn't loosen it. If you let the blood start flowing again, then you lose everything that you gained by stopping it in the first place. That is also the reason why you have to get to a doctor within two hours, since they'll start to suffer necrosis. (Mikoto: *Hug*)" All of a sudden Mikoto suddenly jumped on Shirogane and hugged him. "(Mikoto: Amazing Takeru!) {Takeru: Hey don't squeeze me.} (Mikoto: Why?) {Takeru: I don't think you can continue the lesson if you're squeezing me like this.} (Mikoto: Ah right. Anyways continuing on.)" The lessons continued with Mikoto using Shirogane for all her examples. I'm somewhat glad she didn't do any of those to me since I don't really know much about this subject or at least I think I didn't.

**PX (Post Exchange aka The Cafeteria)**

We entered the PX and were lining up for the food when all of a sudden I heard a voice. "(?: Oya isn't that Mikoto-chan?!) (Mikoto: Ah! It's Kyozuka-oba-chan!)" I turned to look at the direction everyone was looking at to see someone in what seemed to be a cooking outfit of some sorts come over to where we were. I wonder who she was. "(Kyozuka: I heard you were in the hospital. You recovered already?) (Mikoto: I got back yesterday, but it was so insanely busy here that day so I didn't get a chance to eat yet..) (Kyozuka: Oya, I see, sorry to hear that. It really was crowded that day….) (Mikoto: And now I'm baaack!) (Kyozuka: I hear you! ….So these are the newbies I've heard so much about?) {Takeru: Hello, I'm Shirogane Takeru.} I'm Nicholas Dolosera." The person called Kyozuka came closer to the both of us. "(Kyozuka: Hmmm. Not bad. Even standing up straight. Definitely going to be good soldiers.)" All of a sudden she slapped the both of us on the backs. It was a strong slap to tell the truth. "(Kyozuka: Oooh? Your bodies seem pretty tough as well. I've heard the both of you were good at physical and mental stuff. Guess it wasn't just lies.) {Takeru: Where'd you hear that from?} (Kyozuka: That's a secret. A lot of secrets get flung around in a place like this.) More like rumors. {Takeru: That doesn't sound right. If anybody would tell you about that it would have to be Marimo-chan.} (Kyozuka: Pretty bold calling the instructor by her first name.) {Takeru: Ah…crap.}" He really needs to learn to stop doing that. All of a sudden she slapped us on the backs again before stepping away from us. I won't be getting used to that anytime soon.

"(Kyozuka: Anyways Chizuru-chan and the rest should be glad they have two strong men in their squad now.) {Takeru: I guess so.} I bet they were doing just fine without us though…. (Kyozuka: Hahaha. I'm sure they were. Anyways make sure you put them to good use.) (Chizuru: I plan to.) Wait what!? (Kei: You only just noticed.) You're going to work us as if we were just tools aren't you… (Kei: Yup.) That's just mean. {Takeru: She's just joking Nicholas. Don't let her get to you.} (Kyozuka: Hahaha. You're both fitting right in. Dinner will be ready in a minute so wait right there.)" Well she seems really kind. I wonder who she is. She really sounds like the cook here. "(Chizuru: That's Sergeant Major Kyozuka Shizue. She's in charge of providing meals for everyone on base.) (Mikoto: Basically she's the cafeteria lady.) I see." That answers my question. "(Miki: She's really trustworthy. Especially to you, Ayamine-san.) (Kei: ….you didn't need to say that.) {Takeru: ….why not?} (Meiya: That's because Ayamine eats the most.) (Kei: ….don't say weird things.) (Miki: Don't hide it either.) (Mikoto: Kei-san, you always do some kind of exercise when you're bored, of course you get hungry a lot!) (Chizuru: You eat quite a lot too Yoroi.) (Mikoto: Ahahaha! I'm just having a growth spurt.) {Takeru: Don't lie.} (Mikoto: I mean it! Besides, it feels like my breast have gotten a little bigger lately.)" Wait what? Should she really be saying stuff like that in front of Shirogane and I? "(Miki: Ehhh? That must be nice….I wish I could grow a little more too.) {Takeru: In height?}" Dead silence from Mikoto and Tamase. I wonder what Shirogane said wrong? "(Chizuru: Shirogane…you may be an incredible soldier, but…you don't always listen to people.) {Takeru: Wait a minute…what'd I do wrong?!} (Meiya: Do not worry. I am also unable to properly respond to that sort of joke. I am glad to not be alone.) {Takeru: I have the same problem as Meiya? That's kind of….shocking.} (Meiya: Uu…what do you mean by that?) That was a joke? I thought they were serious." Stares from all directions. "What? Did I say something wrong? (Mikoto: Ahh, they are already lining up! We'd better hurry!)" Everyone quickly ran to line up for food. I followed but wondered what I had said wrong. Soon after we had a small argument which had sparked from them reflecting on their failure in the last Comprehensive Combat Skill Evaluation. I'm curious about this Suzumiya Akane person though. She seems like a very skilled person to complete it with her batch when Sakaki and the rest failed. I hope I get to meet her someday.

**Shirogane Takeru's Room – {Evening}**

_**Shirogane Takeru's POV**_

I lied down on my bed as I thought about what would be happening next. Today we were allowed to take a rest from getting data for the XM3 even though I tried my best to convince Yuuko-sensei otherwise. I guess that she had something to do today. Probably trying to figure out how to make her formula actually work. I'll tell her when the time is right. The formula is my greatest tool in this loop. As long as I have it, it would be possible to get Yuuko-sensei to do a request for me or so I hope. Let's just hope that Kasumi doesn't manage to read the formula but so long as I don't think about it then there won't be much of a chance for her to get it from my head. Anyways back on track next I think I need to tell Yuuko-sensei about the BETA's assault on the shores of the mainland. With the improved XM3 I'm sure that it would make their mission much easier since they would be able to move much better thus making it easier to capture the BETA. I'll tell her that on the 8th like on the last loop. It allows a bit more time to improve the XM3 before then.

All of a sudden I heard a knock on the door. "Come in." Nicholas entered just as I anticipated. I sat up and wondered what his question would be. "(Hey Shirogane. You're hiding something from all of us aren't you?) What makes you think that? (Though it may be believable that you were visiting your old house since it was on the way to Yokohoma Base, what I don't understand is why you required Professor Kouzuki to personally tell the guards to let you through the place. If you were actually going to be commissioned here wouldn't you have had papers already?) That's a good point but it really was just a coincidence and all. I left my papers at home and all. (Okay. Next is the fact that you've been going to the brain room a lot lately and normally I would think you were just visiting Kasumi but when I followed you one time I saw you were talking to that brain in the container instead.) W-Wait you followed me? (Yeah. Just curious as to why you visited Kasumi so much. I visit as well but not as often as you do. And another thing is strangely enough I heard you say the name Sumika while you were talking to the brain. If this Sumika is supposed to be your childhood friend then why are you calling the brain that?) I'll explain it to you in due time but now isn't the right time for it Nicholas. Just trust me on this. (…..Fine I will but only since you helped me out. If it weren't for you I wouldn't know where I would be or what I would be doing. That's all I have to ask. I'll be seeing you then.)" He turned around and began for the door. "Wait a second. I have a question for you. (What is it.) Did you get anymore dreams about your past at all during this time? (….No unfortunately not.) I see. Well good night. (Good night)" Nicholas then left the room for his own. I sighed and then closed my eyes before going off to sleep though I think that Nicholas' trust in me somewhat fell today.

_November 8 - _**Kouzuki Yuuko's Office**

_**Shirogane Takeru's POV**_

I stood outside of Yuuko-sensei's office prepared to tell her about the BETA attack that was coming in a few days. Earlier though I had visited Sumika and Kasumi in the brain room. After saying some things to Sumika I ended up asking Kasumi a question. The question was whether Nicholas was lying about his amnesia or not. The reply I got was not what I was hoping for and was something unexpected. From what Kasumi had told me, she couldn't see any images of any sort coming from Nicholas since the day he first arrived but she seemed to believe even without the images that Nicholas was telling the truth about his amnesia. There must be something up with Nicholas if Kasumi couldn't see any images with her abilities. Probably why Yuuko-sensei was so interested in him. Anyways this isn't the time to think about that. Right now I should tell Yuuko-sensei about the BETA.

I knocked on the door of her office before using my key card to open it. "Excuse me. [Shouldn't you be heading to the hangar right about now? You shouldn't leave Nicholas waiting.] I told him that you decided to cancel it again today. [I see. So is there something you want to tell me Shirogane? Or is it that you aren't satisfied with being the basis for the XM3?] No it's not like that. I have something important to tell you. [Hmmm. And what may that be?]" Yuuko-sensei must be a bit curious as to why I decided to cancel the session today. Well it's not like it will be placed back, she's probably having Captain Isumi and the others test it out right now. "To put it simple, BETA from Sadogashima are going to invade the mainland. [I see. When will this be happening?] On November 11th. There will be emergency summons during lunch and we'll all end up in the briefing room. [Let's hear the details.] Okay well…." Now that I perfectly remembered what Marimo-chan had told us during most of my loops I could tell Yuuko-sensei what happened in explicit detail though she still managed to stop them all even with my vague explanation in the last loop. Once I was done talking Yuuko-sensei placed her hand under chin in deep thought. "[I see. And what would you like me to do about it?] It's simple. I would like you to come up with a countermeasure somehow. [And you want me to do so on your unproven words?] Yeah pretty much. [I see. I'll do what I can then. You've proven to me enough that you know the future to an extent so I'll believe your word on this matter.] Thank you very much Yuuko-sensei. I'll be waiting for the results."

_November 11 – _**PX {Post Exchange}**

_**Shirogane Takeru's POV**_

This was going to be a familiar event that is for sure. I sat down in the PX with Meiya and Class Rep. In a few seconds Mikoto should arrive. All of a sudden a person appeared holding her hands up. Yep that was Mikoto all right. It seems she had managed to make a dancing butterfly or something like that though I never got to see it since she fell and it fell apart. She saw us and quickly ran over towards us before tripping just like in my memory. Meiya and Class Rep quickly began to comfort her about her loss. I on the other hand continued to look at the clock. All of a sudden the sirens began to play just like planned and the four of us quickly ran for the briefing room.

**Briefing Room**

_**Nicholas Dolosera's POV**_

Shirogane, Sakaki, Mikoto and Mitsurugi arrived a few seconds after I did. They were the last ones to arrive. "(Chizuru: The squad has assembled.) (Marimo: Okay I will explain the situation.)" I wonder what the alarm is for. Probably something bad happened and everyone on base needed to be prepared for the worst. That's normally the case as to why they'd release the alarm. Instructor Jinguuji then began to explain the situation to us. It seems BETA had been released from Sadogashima Hive and was attacking the mainland only to be stopped by the Imperial Army who had the advantage. It also seems that this base was where they were aiming to go to. "(Marimo: Until we have confirmed the destruction of all the BETA. This base will move to DEFCON 2. During this time, you cadets will remain on standby. Return to your rooms and ready yourselves to respond to any eventuality. That is all.) [Everyone: Yes ma'am.]." We all then left and went to our rooms before hearing that the DEFCON 2 was standing down.

_November 12 – _**Shooting Range**

We were training as always in the art of using firearms when Instructor Jinguuji stopped us. "(Marimo: You've all done well. So I've prepared a reward for you.) Reward? (Marimo: Starting tomorrow, you'll all be taking a southern island vacation. And we won't be doing the same training there as before.) Training? {Takeru: The Comprehensive Combat Skill Evaluation, right?} (Marimo: ….right. Show me what you've learned in basic training.)" She then allowed us to leave as we continued the day.

**Unknown Location – Cockpit Of Plane**

**Unknown Man's POV**

I opened the door to see the pilots dead with a gun in both of their hands. From the looks of it they shot themselves with the guns. They were probably placed under some sort of hypnotic state similar to what eishi are placed under when they are in a great amount of stress. It wasn't surprising since I definitely made a few enemies during my visit to Yukon Base. I made my way to the pilot seat and began to pull the control stick trying to get the plane to pull up enough that he would be able to pull off a crash landing since it was too late to stay in the air much longer. The plane began to level when all of a sudden there was a large bump from the plane hitting the ground and everything turned black.

**Authors Note: ****Yeah came out later than expected. I'm really busy in real life so don't have much time to place into this but I will slowly do each chapter for sure. Up next is the Comprehensive Evaluation test thingy. And yes his diplomatic meeting or whatever in America happened in Yukon Base, Alaska. May not actually be as diplomatic as you think it is or it may actually be. Let you're imaginations run wild cause you will not discover what happens for quite a while. Also anyone know whether I can post links in my story? Cause you can't in PM so I was wondering if it was the same for when you have the story itself. **


End file.
